HTTYD: The Onyx Dragon
by FallennChained
Summary: A new dragon goes to Hiccup and the other's and he has a rider. Where did it's rider go? Why can the dragon talk to them and why can it wield more than one fire power? Join Hiccup and the others into adventuring their world finding the dragon's rider and who knows maybe have the rider join amongst their ranks. (Dropped)
1. A new dragon?

"Mir! We can't win this fight at least not alone! We have to retreat for now that way we can rest!" The person shouted as it shielded a combined shots of lightning and water. The intense pressure was so strong the person was about to fall back until Mir flown in and used Dark Fog. The skies were already dark from the clouds and the thunder rumbling with the earth shaking. The person hopped onto Mir and watched the earth break open and the lightning hit the open space while plasma went up to the clouds. The person heard the screams and patted Mir's throat. "It's time to go, Mir, I don't think we can't come here not for now at least." Watching the people's bodies burn as the plasma began to lighten up and the thunder went swimming across the hills until it disappeared in a flash. Mir started flying off as the person could hear the cheers of the others but it's eyes looked at the person who wasn't cheering with them. The look of worry and sadness was across his face as the person flew away. The weather wasn't in perfect condition and so the storm hit but that wasn't all arrows started flying towards them and also rocks. Mir was hit in the wings and they started falling. The person stood up from it's mount and told Mir to steady himself but it was too late they were caught in a net. "Mir, Dragon Blink!" He listened to it and used it that's when they were falling somewhere else. The person tried to grab Mir but was too late the wind made him get flown away from that person.

 _"No, Lacie!"_ Mir shouted out to her as he watched her get's blown away from him. _"Come back! Lacie, I promise you I'll come get you as fast as I can no matter what Lacie! LACIE!"_ He crashed somewhere which made everyone else on the island wake up from their sleep. While Lacie was on a boat with some people who were laughing quite evil.

* * *

 **On the island of Berk where everyone was sleeping something crashed in a distance...**

Toothless lifted up his head as the sound echoed. Toothless nuzzled his head onto Hiccup to wake him up and he didn't until Toothless licked him.

"T-toothless, ahh you know that doesn't come off." Toothless cooed and looked over at the window then back at him. He grabbed Hiccup onto his back and started running.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, Bud, let's slow down a little bit." Toothless didn't listen to him and kept running towards the crashing sound. They traveled not far just at the same place where Hiccup found Toothless. They stopped and slowly looked into the cove. They heard a roar over and over again. Hiccup couldn't see it since it was dead in the night but he knew something was here. _A dragon and I can't see him in the night._

"Toothless, I think we found ourselves a Night Fury." Toothless' ears perked up when Hiccup said it and they dove into the cove.

"Toothless, plasma blast." Toothless shot a beam of purple towards the wall. It beamed up but it wasn't a Night Fury. It was jet black just like Toothless with some yellow stripes that went from it's tail to it's neck and 3 striped each on it's thigh of it's hind legs. It's eyes were black with a yellow rim around them with 2 sets oh horned on the end of head. On top of it's head in the middle of it's eyes was a symbol that they had never seen before. It looked at Hiccup and started growling at him that made Toothless growl back at the dragon. Hiccuped watched as it's eyes turn bright yellow as it's mouth formed a yellow light. Hiccup and Toothless ran for cover and blasted the light as close to them as it could possibly could. Hiccup looked at what was just shot and saw that the place was already burning. He looked over at the dragon who's eyes were back to normal and rested it's head on the ground. Hiccup got on Toothless and woke up the rest of the riders. Luckily the sun was already rising so it was much better for Hiccup to explain. He got the others to follow him near the cove and started talking.

"Guys, something crashed into Berk and it's a dragon I haven't seen before."

"What are you saying, Hiccup? Do think what I think you're saying?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup.

"Yes, I never saw a dragon like it. It's never mentioned in the book of dragons."

"Oh-oh-oh I get to keep it." Snotlout said as he got off his dragons. "I want a dragon that's cool and mysterious." He got blasted by Hookfang and he was running towards the cove to stop himself from being on fire.

"Ugh, and you wonder why Hookfang doesn't listen to him that much." Astrid rolled her eyes as they started walking to the cove. They left their dragons up on the high ground to not startle the new dragon. They all looked at the dragon with amazement as it walked on its hind legs as it digs for something. When it didn't find anything it let out a roar and turned around from it's spot. It found them staring at the dragon but it walked away from them just laying down. Hiccup noticed that it's wing was injured and took a closer step towards it. It lifted it's head and watched Hiccup standing almost a meter away from it and Hiccup looked away as he stretched out his hand towards the dragon. It closed it's eyes and began to go towards it until he started growling towards Hiccup and turned it's body so its wing could hit Hiccup. Toothless jumped in and attacked the dragon with it's plasma but the dragon used a shield to block it.

"Did you see that Hiccup?" Fishlegs stood in amazement when he saw what the dragon just did. "It put up a barrier of some kind to stop a Night Fury's blast." Hiccup looked at the dragon who wasn't even fazed by Toothless' blast. It glared at them and it's eyes turned white and blasted ice all around them and they went back to normal. They looked over at what it just shot at and saw some people who weren't exactly their people jump into the cove. It stood up and started charging at them and shot multiple shots of fire at them then started jumping to make the very earth shake around them. As they all fell to the ground the dragon shot out missiles that were that were small enough to be stones at the people and they went flying to someplace out. It listened for a while and turned towards them as they watched at awe what the dragon did without them. Fishlegs leaned into Hiccup and whispered.

"Did you see that Hiccup it has more than one property and it doesn't seem to have a shot limit." Hiccup looked at the dragon who was walking near them with something in it's upper arms. "Is that what I think it is?" They all took a closer look and saw a saddle and all gasped.

"That's a saddle for someone to ride it." Hiccup said what he thought. The dragon carried it over towards them and it dropped it not on purpose but it didn't want to pick it up since it seemed like it didn't want to damage it. It cooed and laid next to it, that's when Hiccup decided to ask the question in a little whisper. "Just what are you?" The dragon dragged it's tail and started doing something to the ground like the instant Toothless watched Hiccup do the drawing and decided to do his own. When the dragon finished it rested it's tail next to the drawing. Hiccup and the others walked slowly to the drawing looking at the dragon cautiously so they wouldn't trigger anything that could easily agitate him. The dragon continued to look at them and when they were near it the drawing wasn't a drawing but instead it was words and they could read it. It read. _**I am Mir and you seem to get the basics down that I'm a dragon.**_ They all looked at Mir who was still looking at their faces that were now having their mouths hanging open.

"H-h-h-h-hi-hi-hi-hiccup! This dragon knows our language and not only that but he has a lot of abilities. Oh, Hiccup, can we train him?"

"Fishlegs, first the dragon's name is Mir and maybe just maybe he'll let us train him." Hiccup looked at Mir who turned his head away and blew out a breath. He wrote something with his tail. _**I will not have you train me nor will you study me any further**_ Hiccup looked at Mir who looked up at the sky and looked out there.

"Mir, is there someone you really want to see out there?" Hiccup had to ask him. He wrote _**yes my partner is out there I let her down I couldn't protect her She's out there somewhere and I'm here injured**_ Mir stopped writing and started roaring as it got up from it's position and tried to get out of the cove. Mir kept opening his wings but kept wincing in pain and hitting the ground. Hiccup went up to Mir who was on the ground growling. When Hiccup touched Mir's skin it was smooth but a bunch of it was missing. Hiccup looked at the saddle and it had blood on it which was still a bit wet.

"Guys, something happened to Mir and his rider. Th-there is blood on his saddle that means it wasn't that long ago that he was separated from her. We have to find her before Mir doesn't have a rider anymore."

"Well, how do you expect us to find a rider when we don't even know where they originally came from? For all we know they could be spies for the dragon hunters." Astrid pointed it out until Mir replied to her.

 _ **I don't know who this dragon hunter is but I need to find my partner quickly she's all alone out there She needs me I promised to protect her ever since we first met**_ Mir lowered his head and erased all the writing to make a blank spot to write some more. _**Once I heal I'm going back out there to find her and that's that**_ Hiccup and the others didn't know what to do but they just couldn't leave him there all alone and vulnerable to the other dragons that were on Berk. Hiccup walked back up to Mir with his hand out ready to form a bond with him but Mir found out and backed away from Hiccup. They all thought of a new plan to get Mir out of the cove where they could keep an eye on him. After a while, they finally got Mir in the Dragon Academy and into one of the pens. It wasn't easy with all the multiple shots it kept firing at everyone. They concluded it's shot limit can go over 20. Mir became exhausted when it didn't have any food to replenish from itself and as they moved near the arena it started backing away but it was surrounded by the other dragons so it started charging at the dragons but didn't help at all it stopped midway when it tried flying. He finally gave up and didn't do anything after that. Stoick came into the arena to see the dragon.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked as Stoick walked into the academy looking left to right to see if anything was wrong but he laid his eyes on the now sleeping Mir.

"I came because I heard that there's a new dragon that was on Berk. Son, what kind of dragon is this thing?"

"I-i-i-I don't even know, Dad. I want to study him but Mir doesn't ever let us close to him." Stoick started stroking his beard in fascination as he draws closer to the dragon.

"Hiccup, you named the dragon Mir?" Stoick asked

"No Dad, Mir told us his name is Mir and that's not all he has a rider." Stoick raised an eyebrow towards Hiccup.

"A rider, you say and where is this rider you speak of." Hiccup shook his head before answering Stoick.

"Mir says that his rider and he were separated before he landed here. He also said that his rider is a girl and that she is injured."

"Hiccup, how do you know what Mir has told you?" Stoick looked at Hiccup suspiciously.

"He wrote it on the ground with his tail. That mean he possesses the knowledge to write on his own. The only problem is that we have no idea what he's going to fire."

"Hiccup, what do you mean?"

"I-i mean he can shoot ice, fire, lightning and can make the very ground shake. He's a walking mystery, Dad."

"I know, Son but you have to wait for not all dragons can trust people on their first day." With that, Stoick walked away and Mir just blew out some normal air before going back to sleep.

* * *

 **A few weeks later...**

"Someone tell me please why it was a good idea to let Mir back onto Dragon's Edge. We don't have time to be tracking down a dragon who's fully healed and probably faster than I don't know A NIGHT FURY!" Snotlout cried out loud as Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes as Snotlout's comment. "So what if he wants to find his rider he can do it himself? He fine and knows how to take care of himself. He doesn't listen to anyone and no one can ride him. Face it Hiccup you just want to ride him and see what he's made of." It was true to Hiccup and that's when he spotted a tail with a hint of yellow. He lowered his head towards Toothless and said.

"Okay, Bud, let's play a game of tag." Toothless agreed with him and Hiccup moved his foot and they started going faster towards Mir. Mir lifted his head and started flying away from them. Hiccup was near Mir just by a little bit and he started reaching out his hand to grab him but Mir sensed it and went further ahead until Mir stopped. Hiccup and Toothless was right behind him and looked down at what was coming. Ships with the fist going up into air on their sail. "Dragon Hunters." Hiccup whispered and turned around to inform the others. Mir stayed in place watching them and flew straight into the sky where no one could see them. Hiccup rushed to the others yelling that the Dragon Hunters were here once again and everyone was getting themselves battle ready for the oncoming fight.

* * *

 **SO how did you guys like it? Bruh I added Mir from Maplestory if you guys played that game I may have tweaked some of his skills but hey it was in a game so I can't really make everything the same for him. Haah anyways what is Mir up to when he went up to the skies? Will Hiccup and the others be able defend their dragon's? I don't know but I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Friend or Enemy

**Hi everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. I know I know but hey at least this story is getting progress right? Anyways I was going to put this as a crossover with Maplestory but well I'm only taking Mir and Afrien, the king of the Onyx Dragon, though he is a minor character and also Mir's skill's without the evan's that's all. I'll post up what skills I'm using for him maybe if you guys want. By the way, rated M for violence, gore and possibly sex. Maybe I may not go into the very fine details.**

* * *

"Alright guys we have to give it all we got but make sure that Ryker doesn't get any of our dragons." Hiccup ordered and everyone nodded their heads. They all dove right in trying to attack the infiltrating ships that came to the dragon's edge but they hunter's shot their grappling hooks and nets trying to get at least one of them. They got through most of those until the they started shooting arrows dipped in dragon root which they forgot about the armor to get away from it.

"Hiccup, we have to retreat for now we can't do anything when they have the advantage and we don't have our armor to fend off their arrows." Astrid said as she barely dodged an arrow flying towards her. The ships were getting closer and closer to the shores while Hiccup only destroyed 2 ships until they got caught by one of the nets that was heading towards Fishlegs. They were dragged on board and restrained immediately then thrown into the cages. There was one person also there and Toothless was sent somewhere else. Hiccup get getting out of the ropes but he tripped over someone who was just leaning against the wall with their hands in restraints as well as it's legs. Hiccup took a closer look and the person was beat up pretty badly and there were so many cuts and bruises that didn't have the right treatment. The person looked at Hiccup once he took a closer look at it's face and was already on the floor with it's chains at his neck. He noticed that it was a girl that already pinned him down. She had brown hair and brown eyes which wasn't that common here. She also had a small frame with thin arms that didn't look like it could possibly hurt anyone.

"Who are you?" She growled at Hiccup as he stared in her eyes they had no fear in them what-so-ever.

"Relax relax. My name is Hiccup Haddock Horrendous the Third. I'm a prisoner that just got here." She let her chains off of Hiccup and sat down just in front of him as he got up and rubbed the part where the chains rested on his neck. "So, can I ask you for your name?"

"I'm Lacie Evans. I'm a prisoner as well if you didn't notice the chains." She lifted up the chains for Hiccup to see and there was also chains at her legs.

"What did you do for you to be captured?"

"I don't know exactly I woke up here that's all but the chains are another story."

"Well, I need to get out of here and fast my friends need me. I just wish I knew how to get out of these bars." Hiccup threw a fist down into the ground. Lacie looked at him and said.

"I can get you out just wait a while."

"I don't have a while to wait for! I need to get out of here quickly so I can save my friends from these people! I need to save Toothless as well since he is my best friend!" Lacie started rubbing her ear for a moment.

"Quit yelling I can hear you loud and clear jeez I'll get you out just wait a second." Lacie put her finger in her mouth and started doing something which Hiccup didn't know what and silently questioning why she put her finger in there. Until she pulled out something thin and long from her mouth and gave it to Hiccup.

"Here." Hiccup looked at it and wondered why he needed it.

"Uhm, what am I supposed to do with this?" Hiccup looking at it like it was some kind of magical device.

"You use it to lock pick these restraints so I can help you get off this boat." Hiccup dropped the pick and Lacie dove to get it and then quickly got up and pretended nothing happened as the guards glanced over to see what was wrong. Lacie handed it back to Hiccup.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"It's easy you fiddle around inside the keyhole of the lock until you find a button and just click it. It's one of those easy ones trust me I went through harder ones than that." Hiccup sighed as he did exactly that and truth be told he had a hard time doing it. For a while, there Hiccup didn't know what he was doing it but he found it eventually it clicked and it unlocked. Lacie took the pick out of his hands and did her feet which she got it off in a couple of seconds. She whistled to the guards and waved her now free hands at them and they panicked. Before the guards could run away Lacie took the one with the keys and pulled him towards the bars which let the guard cry out in pain and then fainted. She grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell and opened it. She gestured outside to Hiccup who was amazed at what she did.

"How how did you do that?" Lacie just shrugged and grabbed Hiccup by the arm and started running they made it to the deck where many swords were pointed at them. Lacie didn't do anything except for grabbing one of the swords by the blade and taking it as her own. She pointed it at the others as they swung theirs at her. They clashed for a little bit and them all of them were disarmed. Lacie lets go of Hiccups hand as Ryker swung a mace at them growling at Lacie.

"Looks like you didn't learn your lesson you, little whore." Lacie laughed a little bit.

"You think I'm a whore ooooo so scared now that I have been named the most rudest insult I have ever received." Lacie said in a monotone. "Anyways, I think a whore is when a girl's willingly to sleep with men for their own desire. So in my case I wasn't willing to do any of that and besides I'd rather be tortured for the rest of my years than tell you about the dragon that was with me when I was falling." Lacie threw Hiccup up into the air to be caught by Astrid and Hiccup watched Lacie jump onto another boat even though it was more than 10 meters away. She ran into the ship and didn't come out of the ship until a moment later. Hiccup saw Toothless whining and jumped off into the ocean. Toothless caught him and they were flying once again. Lacie on the other hand was running amok on the other ships. Hiccup dove in to grab Lacie but there were other ships coming and Lacie did everything she could for them not to come near the winches to fire at them.

"Hiccup, thank Thor you're alright. How did you get out of there in a small amount of time?" Fishlegs said as he flew near Hiccup.

"I had help from what I heard another rider. She got me out but she isn't getting off the ships instead she's letting us escape."

"Hiccup, if she's doing it for us I think it's best for us to quickly drive them off Dragon's edge. I don't know how but we have to." Hiccup went back to Dragon's edge to get his armor for Toothless. Mir came flying in and finally talked to them. " _What's happening out there?"_ They all looked at him with widened eyes.

 _"Why are you all looking at me like that? Oh right, I write out my words to you anyways that's not the point. What's happening out there?"_ Hiccup answered him.

"We are being attacked by hunters that want to use our dragons for their abilities and make them rich. We can't have them taking our dragons and you yourself since you are like the most mysterious dragon they have ever seen." Mir narrowed his eyes and started walking off. "Where do you think you're going, Mir?"

 _"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to take care of them."_ That's all he said before taking off. He rushed over to the boats that got closer and closer to the island. Mir shot out a fire at the boats but nothing happened to the boats. This got him angrier and instead he used his own body to push back the boats. He kept hitting them until the last one shot a grappling hook at Mir which got him caught. Mir shot missiles at the origin of the chain and it hit the boat but it wasn't enough to sink it. Mir started holding one of his breaths for a long time until a circle appeared before him and was about to shoot it until he saw Lacie on the deck. He went towards the ship.

 _"Lacie!"_ She turned around to look at Mir and started running towards him but didn't get on his back. She got the hook off of him and jumped back onto the boat swinging it at the people who came near her.

 _"Lacie! Hurry and get off the boat. I'm going to blast it away so I no we can be in peace. Please, Lacie I finally found you"_ Lacie shook her head and said.

"Mir, it's okay. If you found me once then you can find me again I promise you. So Mir uses breath of wind that way you can stay as far as possible from these people."

 _"No Lacie I'm not going to do it."_

"Mir use Breath of Wind right now!" Lacie said in an angry voice and Mir did it he gathered the once stopped flames and released it into the wind which made the boat go faster than normal. He watched Lacie get tied up by the people until they were no longer in sight. Hiccup and Toothless were now right behind Mir who was still looking in the direction where the boats left in.

"Where is everyone, Mir? What did you do? There isn't anyone left here."

 _"I sent them away. I sent everyone away from here and I sent my partner with them"_ Mir flew off somewhere on the island and Hiccup couldn't save Lacie that helped him on the ship.

"Mir, can I ask who your partner is?"

 _"Her name is Lacie. Lacie Evans is my partner and I just let her go with them."_ Hiccup finally put the pieces together and how it all made sense but what didn't make sense was how Lacie didn't come with them. He wanted answers fast but seeing what state Mir was in he couldn't question him. Hiccup got Mir back to Dragon's edge and he just sat there watching the horizon without making a sound.

"What's the matter with Mir?" Astrid asked towards Hiccup who was also looking at Mir.

"We found out who his rider is." Hiccup said in a sad tone in voice and Astrid caught on.

"Is his rider dead?"

"No , she isn't. She's still on Ryker's ship. Alive but I don't know what's he about to do to her now since he knows that she has a new class of dragon."

"Who helped you off that boat anyways? We all saw you get captured and chained then onto different ships where you couldn't find him."

"Mir's rider got me out of there. Astrid, it was horrible, they beat her, tortured her and raped her who knows what they are going to do to her next now that they have concrete proof of her having a dragon by her side."

"Don't worry Hiccup. We'll find her eventually."

"That's the point Astrid. I told her that I needed to save my friends and she did everything she could just to do that. She sacrificed herself just because I was selfish. I could have saved her Astrid." Hiccup clenched his fist and saw that hands touched his fist. He looked at Astrid who had a worried look on her face. "I'm alright, Astrid, for now at least." Hiccup walked up to Mir who didn't take his eyes off the sea. But spoke to Hiccup

 _"You know, when I first saw, Lacie, the first thought that came to my head was 'This is going to be my new master she looks pathetic. Look at her arms and legs they aren't going to do anything in a fight let alone ride me. I refuse to acknowledge her as my master' I was wrong about her."_

"I-i know Mir I thought that a person like her shouldn't be in a jail cell on one of those ships but what I saw today when she was helping me escape I was amazed at her."

 _"That's my Lacie for you. In our school, she was the best student there ever was. Until the headmaster's chamber's have been ransacked. Every knowledge that was secretly hidden in there was stolen. All eyes fell upon Lacie since she and 9 other students are the only ones with high enough magic to get through all of his seals without triggering the alarm system. But the other 9 had alibis on what happened during that night. She didn't have an alibi but I know she's innocent because she was outside training with me but it's not aloud to be training after curfew and they say the master can control the pet into saying anything. I was mad at them all but Lacie took it all in."_

"Mir, you don't have to tell me anything right now."

 _"I know that it's just I want someone to know that Lacie is a good person. I know what you guys must be thinking that Lacie is going to join their group but she won't. She'd rather die than to kill innocent people."_

"I know Mir. You share a bond with her and you'll do anything to get her back."

 _"Yes, I share more than just a bond filled with loyalty and trust. We have bonded each other under the Spirit Pact. 2 spirits become 1 resulting in an unbreakable bond that surpasses death also makes us stronger than being apart. We share each other's pain and emotions that's why I have to find her quickly."_

"Mir, it's okay." Mir flew off from the place and darted away from them. Astrid came back to Hiccup as he was looking beyond the horizon.

"Hiccup, what did you talk with Mir?" Hiccup looked at Astrid with regret and worry and Astrid just pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know how but Mir's rider knew where Toothless was. She could have got off that boat and be with Mir again but she didn't. I'm beginning to think that she's hiding something from Mir but I don't think Mir will believe me."

"Hiccup, you don't mean-"

"I'm going to get her back and make her tell us what she is and why did she stay on a hunter's ship." Hiccup said in determination.

* * *

 **Over at the Dragon Hunter's ship...**

"Bring her to me now!." The people dragged in Lacie chained up in her arms and legs as well as her own body. She couldn't move anything from the collarbone down. She struggled to loosen herself from the chains but made no progress until she was thrown to the ground looking at Ryker's boots. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her to meet his eyes. She didn't wince at the pain but she believed that she was having a staring contest with the man until he blinked.

"Ah, I won you blinked." He dropped her and stuck out his knee which hit her in the stomach. She coughed up some spit as well as some leftover food. She wheezed a little before looking up at him. He motioned his fingers and the people lifted her up by the shoulders.

"Now, tell me about that dragon." Lacie laughed when he asked that.

"So straightforward but sorry I don't know about any dragon you speak of."

"LIES! My men told me that you ordered that dragon to push my boats away from the island as well as the one you were on."

"Ah ha but that's where you are wrong everyone on that boat that you found me on are all dead. So unless you can hear ghosts or the dead can talk you got nothing."

"You got that dragon to kill them."

"And how are you so sure that I didn't kill them myself it looks like they have all died by a sword."

"Don't you play smart with me!" He bashed her face into the boat making a dent into the wood. "I will have you tell me everything about that dragon or else you'll experience things much more painful than death itself." Lacie coughed up blood and glared at him.

"I'd rather have that kind of pain then tell you anything that seems to be of value." Lacie choked out as he released his hand off her head.

"I don't think you understand your position in this situation."

"And you mister seem quite stupid enough to think that a girl like me can't handle the pain." Ryker grabbed her by the neck and started squeezing it slowly. Lacie was losing air and fast but all she did was look him in the eye instead of begging him to keep her alive. "You know mister if you kill me then you'll get your butt served on a silver platter to your little brother." The grip loosened a bit and that's when Lacie knew she hit the right spot. "That's right guards have loose lips. So break me all you want you'll never get information from me."

"Take her back into the cell and make sure you double the guards I think Virggo would want to talk to her. Take the ship to Dragon Hunter Island." Ryker barked out an order to his men and they started straight going towards their base of operations. Lacie was thrown into another cell and this time the guards didn't go anywhere. Lacie felt her chains around and it seemed pretty secure for her to get out from. She let out a breath when she found 3 locks on her back which means more work in getting them open. _Mir, whatever you do don't come here. I'll find you myself. That way you'll be safe from harm. No matter what happens nothing is stronger than our bond._ Lacie thought to herself in hope's that Mir caught the thought even if it's just one of the sentences. Lacie sighed as she watched the guards watch her and laughed at her vulnerable state. She waited for them, observing their shifts and their movements until they opened up the jail cell. She knew what they were going to do to her. They entered and Lacie gritted her teeth for what was coming next.

* * *

 **Lacie's POV**

They undid my chains and before I could act out the guards pinned me down and gagged me because last time they did this I literally bit the guy's dick until he couldn't get it up anymore. The pinned my arms and I felt no blood flow go to them it was like having ants going up my arms. I didn't feel them anymore and they had my legs open towards them. I tried kicking them but they finally put on chains and tugged on them so I couldn't close them. I could hear them laughing as they took turns being on top of me. It's not like I lost my first time to them I lost that months before I got Mir so it wasn't as traumatizing as the time over at my school. For times like these I usually fill my mind with something other than my reality but no matter how many times I think about it I always go back to Mir. I wonder if he's alright. I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Hmm, I wonder if Mir is working with those people the person I believe is named Hiccup oh wells but his partner seems kind of cool. Though I don't think his dragon likes me very much. Wait a second his dragon was sent to a different ship does that mean he's a force to be reckoned with. I was pushed away from my thoughts when I was punched in the face. I felt blood in my mouth and maybe stain the gag.

"Hey! Don't tell me this thing is already broken?" They took off my gag and I spat blood on the person who seemed quite angry at me.

"That's what you get. Ya imbecile." I laughed as much as I could because I was truly enjoying watching them get all angry even if I got some more beating. There was so much I could handle but once I cry out of any kind of Uncle that means I would have lost the war. After a while, they redid my chains and closed the cell all satisfied with what they had done to me but little did they know I got a bolt off one of the guard's belt. I threw it up and shifted my chains around until it landed inside my shirt hoping they didn't see it. I licked my teeth checking if anything was shifted around which luckily wasn't and I just leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"This heart of mine that would graze by your side will sparkle lonesomely like a star in a pitch black night. I won't call you ever again. The promise that I relied on is so vain and empty." I said hoping that it wouldn't be so true then I started remembering my best friend who will no longer with me.

* * *

 **So guys how did you like it? Yeah, I know it got dark all of a sudden and the last quote back there is from a song called Promise from M2U but it's the english lyrics. Just telling you in advance before you go all complaining in the reviews.**


	3. What's done is done

**People, hello and I'm here with chapter 3. So I'm going to start the chapter now.**

* * *

 **3 months later**

"No! No! No! No, and no how many times do I have to tell you to be cautious around that girl?" Dagur started telling the other hunters who were complaining about their injuries until Ryker came in.

"What is going on here?" Dagur looked at Ryker who was walking on the deck.

"Nothing, sir, I was just telling the men about how they have to watch the prisoner for anything that might help her escape."

"Hmm, I see and what happened with the girl now?"

"Oh, she just haha destroyed one of the cells."

"The bars are made of gronckle iron they are the strongest metal there is and you are telling me that she broke through it."

"I don't know how she did it but the cell is no longer there. When we found her she was on top of the guards in the middle of the prison still in chains thankfully."

"Hmm, I see well since we already home guess we can introduce her to Virggo." Dagur started laughing and responded.

"Excellent, I'd love to see her break down in front of him. Try and get yourself out of that b*tch. The chief of the dragon hunter tribe will break you until you are no more." They walked off the plank and onto the dock where they were greeted with more men and started walking to the hut that was bigger among the rest. Two men were dragging Lacie behind them and entered the hut whereVirggo was looking at the Chief piece to Maces and Talons game.

* * *

 **Over at the Dragon's Edge...**

Hiccup and Toothless were testing out a new set of training in case the hunters came back. They were bombarded with arrows and rocks as they easily dodged them until Mir came crashing into them making them crash into the high hill of the island. Mir got up and started running towards Hiccup ready to blast at him until he was hit by Toothless. They started firing at each other but Toothless was out of shots but still had Mir under his grasp. Mir shot missiles at Toothless and he got off Mir dodging his shots. Mir went charging at Toothless once again and used Fire Breath on him. Toothless dodged it but Snotlout and Hookfang didn't which made them attack Mir but he flew up and vanished into thin air.

"Hey, come back here you overgrown lizard," Snotlout shouted as he and Hookfang landed in the middle of Dragon's edge. Mir landed just after Snotlout realized he was on fire and ran towards the tub of water. Fishlegs was already looking at Mir trying to understand the dragon even after he had been with them for almost 5 months now. Hiccup and Toothless landed shortly after Fishlegs was looking under Mir's wings which Toothless hit him with his plasma blast.

"Hiccup it's amazing, Mir isn't even hurt by it nor is there any markings from the heat." Mir got his wing back before Fishlegs started studying it even further and flew off somewhere on the other side if the island.

"That's just great Fishlegs you scared him off again." Hiccup clearly stated out the obvious towards Fishlegs who wasn't amused.

"Well, I can't help it Hiccup after all this time with Mir we don't know a lot of things about him. Face it Hiccup, you want to know more about him as much as I do."

"You're right, Fishlegs, but I don't think sneaking up on him would get us anywhere closer to him."

"So, Hiccup, any luck on Mir's rider?" Astrid said as she got off Stormfly as she was just dropping in from getting the arrows so they wouldn't have to waste valuable weapons.

"No, not yet we haven't heard from them in months and yet you still hadn't told us her name."

"I-i don't think it's my place to tell you what her name is. I think it's all up to her herself or Mir if people would stop ambushing him and let him come here on his own." Hiccup stated which everyone pretended to act innocent. Hiccup rolled his eyes and got onto Toothless once again and started looking for Mir. He looked high and low for him until he spotted Mir sleeping in a cave even though he had his tail sticking out of the entrance. Hiccup got off of Toothless who wasn't convinced that Mir was a friendly dragon given that they just had a fight moment earlier. Hiccup looked at Mir with even more curiosity as he went in deeper finding Mir's head. He sat down near Mir who didn't even wake up and thought. What are you so desperate to hide from the others when you shared a secret with me? Why are you so faithful to Lacie who didn't come with you when the dragon hunters attacked? How come I can't get you to trust me like every other dragon? Once they trust humans they trust for life so why don't you trust others. Hiccup sat beside Mir who was stirring in his sleep who was also sleep talking.

 _"Lacie, why are you suffering all by yourself? Is it because you blame yourself for his death? Is this why you stayed over there to atone for his death? It's not your fault you shouldn't be this way. You couldn't have known that they would attack the school while you were on a mission. I'm right here for you so come back come back Lacie I need you too you know."_ Hiccup widened his eyes when Mir finished talking in his sleep and grumbled in pain. Hiccup looked at him but there wasn't anything there, he was truly afraid of what was happening to Mir.

"Toothless, I think we have to find where they have Lacie and fast." Hiccup got on Toothless and headed where the rest of the gang was. Hiccup couldn't think of anything logical in what Mir said but he didn't like how Mir was in pain. He got called everyone to the room and they all looked at Hiccup blankly.

"Guys, there's something I haven't told you and it's about Mir and his rider."

"Hiccup, I thought we weren't supposed to keep secrets with each other." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Yes, yes I know Fishlegs, but I thought it wasn't supposed to be me that tells the tale but after hearing him today made me question everything."

"Well, what are you just going to stand there and say nothing? Just tell us already." Snotlout said as he laughed towards Hookfang.

"Mir's rider is named Lacie and she's with the dragon hunter tribe." All of them gasped.

"Do you mean she's working with them? Does that mean they know all about Mir? Hiccup what do we do?" Fishlegs started panicking and putting pieces together on why Mir was hostile with them until Hiccup countered his questions and thoughts.

"No, she's a prisoner on their ship. I-i saw her too actually I met up with her when we were attacked by the dragon hunters. She got us out of the jail cell and she got me off but she didn't get off the boat. She stayed on it and went back with them. No matter how many times I think about it I don't understand why she stayed on that ship. You would want to get off it as fast as possible but she stayed on it for what purpose. She's not working with Ryker or Dagur. She's not doing any undercover stuff she's on there as if it's the most naturalist thing in the Arpeggio." Hiccup said all that in one breath and everyone was silent until Mir came in.

 _"You told me that you weren't going to tell them. You told me that you'll believe in her no matter what you saw on that ship. Was that all a lie? Did I trust the wrong person once again? Oh, Hiccup, you don't understand one thing about Lacie. If you were in my shoes you would protect her no matter what! You'll believe she's innocent when you understand what she went through ever since she and I met. I thought I could trust you guys but I see you only wanted to find out what I was. You guys are all selfish people. Selfish humans are always using Lacie and selfish humans always get what they want. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can stop me. Sure injure me all you want and get me to stay on this island but know this I have many tricks up my sleeves."_ Mir flew off and Hiccup had to go get him or else something bad would happen. Hiccup could feel it in his veins and he got Toothless to fly as fast as he could to catch up to Mir. When he finally did Mir took a glance at whoever was right beside him and just growled at him bearing his teeth. Hiccup tried to grab onto Mir but he moved somewhere else and almost made Hiccup fall into the ocean. Toothless would move to where Hiccup was about to fall.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup grabbed onto Toothless and tried to find Mir. How can I lose a dragon that's dark as the night on such a sunny day? Hiccup thought as he looked at the ocean. Astrid came up to him after a couple minutes.

"Any luck?"

"No, Astrid, I can't find him. How can I go back on my word with him? We were supposed to help others and yet I feel like I betrayed him."

"It's okay Hiccup. He just needs time that's all."

"I hope you're right. I really do."

* * *

 **Mir's POV**

"Lacie! Lacie! Lacie!" How many times have I called her name now for the past 3 months? Why doesn't she want me near her at the moment? She knows I can feel everything they do to her on that ship. Everyone hurts you too many times. I was wrong to think that all humans are the same. I shouldn't have pushed you to listen toAfrien when he came to us tell us about my mission or whatever it is. I thought the people over there were good people who were like you but they are greedy people who do whatever they want. I don't want that I want to be by your side that way you don't have to carry that burden alone.

* * *

 **Lacie's POV**

"Okay, just because it looks bad and that I'm about to lose but seriously I can totally beat you. Look I have a King, Queen, 3 pawns and 2 rooks. I shall not yield and besides just because you say checkmate doesn't mean that the game is over." I said looking over the chess board thanking the lord I didn't have to play that complicated game of Maces and Talons. Their rules make no sense. "So you up for the challenge Virggo?" I watched the man play with his King for a little while then placed it down in the same spot as before. I sent my King to kill one of his pawns. The game continued on until I said.

"Checkmate." I placed my queen right beside his King. He eyed me carefully and said.

"How are you so sure that it's your win?" I smiled as laid back into the chair.

"Because If you move your King up then my rook will kill you and if you go down my other queen will kill you and if you shift sideways then my queen will also kill you. No matter how you look at it, you are dead. By the way, if you are thinking about an attack from the sky that won't work since chess is only about the pieces that are on the board. 16 people each and you have to use them wisely. Now that is all done I think you need to remove these chains off of me since that was the deal." Virggo glared at me and just swiped his finger and the guards took off my chains. I couldn't even escape unless I call Mir or somehow get the tortured dragons to trust me enough to know that I won't hurt them. When the chains were off I flexed my wrists to see if anything happened to them and also stretched to regain their proper function.

"So let me ask you something?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"When you said all that why did you move your King first?"

"How do you expect your troops to follow if you yourself don't take the first step? How do you gain their trust when you don't put faith in yourself first? Why do people blindly follow just because you think it's right without knowing the consequences?" I finger the queen and placed it beside the King. "A queen is beside their king no matter what happens in the battlefield whether it's the good times or the bad times." I flicked both of the pieces so that they will fall onto the floor. "When a kingdom is in down and there isn't anyone to rule it. Do people get another leader or are they just going to go away and forget about the life they had there."

"You seem to be buying time now tell me about the dragon my men were talking about. The one you were falling in the sky 5 months ago."

"Why do you care so much? And even if I was buying the time I don't think I'll be getting off this island that quick." I just smiled hoping he wouldn't catch on but somehow I knew that he knew that I was faking it. I stopped smiling and just stared into his eyes which seemed like he could see right through me but I knew better to fall for it since I never once said anything about myself.

"I care because it's like night fury and it's not. A rare dragon that you seem to command and that will get me a high price for it." He picked up his King and brought it up to the light as if he already won.

"I have two things to say to you. One I don't give a rat's a$$ about what you think that oh so rare dragon you talk about and second you really think if my hypothetical dragon I somehow own will come get me I think you need to snap back to reality ya ba$tard. If you wanted me dead go ahead kill me not like you need me for anything so why not get it over with." I stare at Virggo for a really long time I swear the lantern turned off by itself when we were finished. He got a new light and just waved me off. The guards walked me over to the cliff where the waves were really raging ready to engulf me into its belly.

"Damn, that's some belly you got there. I wonder if I'm to her liking." I swear the guards looked at me weirdly and then grabbed the back of my collar. They shoved me over the cliff where my whole body was on top of the ocean. I looked down at my dangling feet and laughed just a bit as I saw the sharp rocks that were at the bottom. "Guess not. Ahh, and I thought I tasted pretty decent too what a letdown."

"You are an interesting person you know that." Virggo walked up to me with his hands behind his back. I crossed my arms and looked at him as if I was still standing on the ground like actual land.

"And you Mr. Virggo are also interesting but not in a bad way. You look at me as if you see right through me but you don't even know my name nor do you know my past so I highly doubt you can keep those eyes that keep pretending that you've seen it all and dealt with it. You person I don't really know what to call you since we're not technically friends nor did are we acquaintances and we aren't enemies wait maybe since I've been in your prison for 5 months now so let me change that. Ahem redo. You, my enemy, should just drop me here right now that way you don't have to deal with me. By the way, Virggo, I don't know about any dragon I just happened to be flying in the air because of something I made so whatever you saw or your men saw it was just a coincidence for it to be falling down with me. Anyways, I'm all set to die it's just are your men ready to let me die. I wonder how long is it going to be when you had a woman on board. Ooops I said too much have a great day." I smiled and grabbed the pin that I shoved into the sole of my shoe and stabbed it into the guard's hand making him release his grip on me and I waved goodbye to them as I was falling fast into the ocean.


	4. Rescue? Is on it's way?

**Okay, that you guys for reading this I actually hoped you guys would review it but oh wells. Get me all nervous since no one is pointing out my mistakes which I shouldn't rely on you guys for it anyways ahem quick recap. Mir went out to find Lacie. Though she just let someone drop her into the raging ocean which could lead to possible death and what the heck is Hiccup doing just watching all this happen.**

 **Guys if you haven't noticed I changed the rating to T for them teens because bruh I'm worried about the overall things that are about to happen later one and now I just keep rambling on about who knows what so I'm going to let you guys read.**

 **-FallennChained out story is now in**

* * *

"Hey, I found Mir. I think We're going to be needing more than just our dragons." Snotlout said as he hovers over Mir's body and under him were ships that had the dragon hunter tribe symbol on them.

"Guy's we got to get out of here! This is an island for the whispering death's!" They all tried to block off the dragon's who tried to attack Mir but there were too many of them and if their day didn't have so many clouds they could have had the advantage. Mir woke up and made a ring of fire all around them and it hit the other whispering deaths. When they left Mir got up and was about to fly away until they got him chained up to the dragon hunter chains. Mir glared at the chains and tried to gnaw them off but it wasn't as effective.

 _"Why don't you leave me alone? There is no need for you humans to be helping me. You have other things to attend to so don't you ever bother me again!"_ Mir blew out flames that made a circle and flapped his wings to make it go rolling.

"Mir, we came to talk. Can you just listen to us?" Astrid said this time instead of Hiccup since he was trying to stop Ruffnut and Tuffnut from going through the fire circle in their dragons.

 _"I'm done talking it's been 3 months since I last saw her and now I can't seem to feel anything but coldness from her. You expect me to think that she's working for the other side or that you guys have changed within a week. No thanks, I'm better off without you guys and get this damn chain off of me or else I'll blow this island up to smithereens."_ Everyone questioned it even Fishlegs but Mir didn't try to attempt it since they closed his mouth too and brought him back to the dragon's edge. The whole trip back to the Dragon's edge was hard since Mir kept trying to escape making the other dragons uneasy in balancing the net perfectly.

"Oh my Thor, Mir is getting on my nerves. Bad dragon bad I hope you grrr I give up on this dragon." Snotlout started storming off towards his hut. Ruffnut and Tuffnut started poking Mir with sticks, while Barf and Belch were right behind them looking at Mir watching him for any movement. Mir growled and stayed down looking around watching them.

 _"Yeah, I will escape here once more just watch. You guys have no right to keep me here. You guys don't believe in Lacie so let me go and find her. I swear I can get out of these chains and you'll never find me again. I don't want to be here and yet you bring me here again."_ Not like anyone was listening so Mir kept on grumbling to himself and laid down to the ground.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Arpeggio...**

"Are you sure they went this way, Angel?" The gray dragon with a red diamond in the middle of its head that went flying towards an island. The other dragon who was pure white with crystal-like ice with wings watched the gray dragon flying towards the island and then come back out screaming. "Ahhhhh, not there not there. She's not there!" The dragon flew past Angel and he rolled his eyes then started following the dragon.

"Demi, calm down, what did you see over there?"

"Hmm, not much actually except for the part where they tried to eat me!" He roared out at Angel.

"This is why you have to grow up, Demy. What would Lacie say if she found out you a fallen angel dragon would fear death so much?"

"You don't say a word to her and besides I just came out of an egg. So technically I'm still vulnerable to life."

"And this is why I tell her not to stick you with me. Hate babying you so much sometimes I want to just ditch you but if I do I won't be hearing the end of it from her or Mir."

"hahaha sucks to be the middle dragon doesn't it." Angel didn't say anything and just flew off watching Demi from behind until they hit an island. "So tired so tired let's rest here it seems nice."

"You are pathetic we've only been flying around for 5 hours and you are already tired."

"What can I say I'm a growing dragon?"

"What kind of dragon goes to every island he sees just to make sure she's there? If you can't feel the connection don't go near it."

"Blah blah blah that's all I hear I'm hungry. I'm going to get us some fish maybe something else as well." Demi walked off into the forest and Angel watched him walk off.

"Honestly, what was Lacie thinking summoning a fallen angel dragon she knows they are evil? Having one dragon just great having two is nice but three geez Lacie must be crazy next thing you know she gets another one. Ugh, I can't see myself taking care of another lilun." Angel walked over to the water and submerged his wings in it. He dove into the water and started swimming in the ocean catching some fish while looking for anything suspicious that was underwater. He came up and there was no sign of Demi which concerned him very much. He went into the forest cautiously looking around for a dragon who had a blue color that followed his spine. Which would really be easy since there wasn't much blue in the forest but on an island this big would be very hard since he doesn't know if there isn't anyone on the island with them He had to make sure that he wouldn't be spotted but his natural color might make that harder for him. When he found a muddy puddle he knew he would regret this and jump right into it. He came out of the puddle and his whole frame was full od brown. He really wanted to shake the mud off of him but he resisted the urge since finding Demi in his current for would make it much easier for him. He looked high and low for Demi and he noticed his tracks and then some broken branches as well as feet.

"Dammit, Demi, what the heck did you do this time?" He ran towards where the tracked ended up to the edge of the cliff and saw the boats. He sharpened his vision and looked to see if there was a small dragon on board with them. When he didn't see anything he went back into the forest yelling out his name until he popped out of a cave.

"Angel, you'll never believe what just happened. I was getting some berries and then I heard a sound which I followed it that's when they all jumped me. I didn't know what to do so I started running away from them. They caught up to me and then I spewed out a flame that made them all wonky. They started walking towards the cliff and then bam they fell off. I don't think we're welcomed here."

"If you think so then don't hide here let's go!"

"Quick question, Angel."

"What it is?"

"Why are you all covered in mud?" Angel took a head start and flew off and Demi was right behind him until he was hit by a fish.

"Eat you need it." Demi took off the fish from his face and started eating it. Angel dove back into the water and Demi just kept flying. After a while, with Angel in the water, he came out clean with no mud on him.

"You clean up nicely," Demi said as he flew on top of Angel and rested himself on his back.

"It's not like I did it for you. I did it since I like my natural color." He didn't hear anything after that meaning Demi fell asleep on his back once again. Angel continued flying until he heard something familiar.

 _"Let me out of here right now. Let me find Lacie!"_ Angel dove down to check what it was. He ran through the forest and into a place where he could barely see what was going on. He saw Mir restrained to the ground and was watched by another dragon. Angel could feel that something wasn't right and he had to do something but what could he do. He had a baby dragon on his back sleeping and Mir the strongest of them all is being held captive in an unknown place. Also, that Lacie was nowhere in sight which made him question it even more since Lacie would never be alone with anyone. There was usually Angel or Mir to watch her in case one of her own kind would attempt to hurt her. He ran further into the forest hoping he wouldn't get spotted by whoever was out there. He knew that this was a land built by humans since no dragon could make a house so detailed. He ran into a huge creature with a white eye and went flying away from them. He was being followed by it no matter where he went. It didn't say anything to him but he knew that it meant bad news. He flew in front of it and noticed something weird with the dragon. One side had a white eye and the other didn't he took a closer look at the dragon and found thousands of wings moving. He hit himself with his tail for being so dumb and not noticing that in the first place. He went into a cave and waited for them to disappear while wasn't for a while. He got dizzy for flying too much and the running away from the humans. Sleep took over him and he went to sleep dreaming of that night.

* * *

 _"Angel, stay here no matter what okay?" He was placed in a container where Lacie set him down. He turned around to meet Lacie's eyes before answering her._

 _"But Lacie, what about you?" Lacie just smiled at Angel and gave him a smaller version of Demi who was sleeping. "Lacie, what's going to happen to you?"_

 _"I'll be okay, Angel, I have Mir with me. No matter what happens remember that I did this for you guys. My pride and joy I really enjoyed the moments we had together."_

 _"Lacie! Lacie, you didn't do it, right? Kill your best friend that is." Lacie kissed his forehead before closing the container and punching in some numbers. Lacie started crying before she spoke to Angel one last time._

 _"Take care of Demi for me. I didn't kill him by the way so I hope that it puts you at ease. With that be well and be safe okay." There was a click meaning the locks were in place. Lacie ran outside leaving the door open but he saw the window painted with bright lights and people screaming. He heard some gunshots and also some metal colliding. That's when the ground started rumbling and he heard it splitting open. After a while, people were cheering and then people went inside the room. Demi who was still asleep didn't hear them come in and they tried opening the container. Angel heard their desires as they tried opening up the container._

 _"Lacie is gone so that means her things are school property."_

 _"Awesome, I can't wait to train these dragons she left behind."_

 _"They are the rarest of them all and she's already abandoned them"_

 _"I can't wait to train them. I want the pure white one since he seems to fit well with my attribute."_

 _"I don't know about the one with the red diamond in his head. I have never seen him before."_

 _"Neither have I but Lacie won't be coming back here anytime soon." He finally opened up the container and Angel froze both of them in their spot. He flew out of the room and tried to dodge the people trying to catch them. He had Demi in his arms hoping that nothing would go wrong. He looked at the aftermath of the scene and noticed so many people cursing Lacie for it and even others. He started flying away from the people but didn't see Lacie anywhere he couldn't say anything since he would wake Demi. He looked everywhere but didn't rest his wings until he fell into the ocean but he swam to land in case the water might hurt Demi. He looked at the horizon as the sun started coming up._

 _"Lacie, where are you?" Angel said to no one and went to sleep._

* * *

He woke up from someone hitting his head and looked up to see who it was. It was Demi with some fish and placed it down beside Angel who ate it bit by bit.

"You know, Angel, you'll never grow if you eat like that."

"At least, I'm more grown up than you besides I am older than you by more than a year."

"Yeah, yeah sure sure keep telling yourself that."

"I watched you come out of the egg so yes I am really sure. You are acting nevermind I shouldn't be telling you anything."

"Hmph not like anyone is noticing." Demi flew off while Angel couldn't move his wings. _Just how long did I sleep for? I can't move my wings to fly this isn't good._ Demi came back with a leaf and rolled Angel onto it. He started dragging Angel to the nearest watering hole and drank out of it. He moved the leaf closer to the water and Angel struggled to get into it. When Angel almost fell Demi caught him and threw him into the water.

"You're so slow. At least give me a thank you for noticing that your wings are all dried up."

"Look at you getting all cocky. Liluns these days show no respect."

"Tell that yourself you are also a lilun like me."

"There is no time for me to be arguing with you. We need to get Mir out of here since I can't feel Lacie around here." Angel got out of the water and opened them to see if they were okay. When he finished checking them he looked at Demi and tilted his head of where they were headed and took off. Demi ran after him and started to fly towards him too. When they got close to the huts that formed a circle they couldn't find Mir anywhere. They landed and started doing a search for any kind of life. That's when Demi came running towards Angel with boars following him.

"Angel, HELP!" He climbed on top od Angel shaking and Angel opened up his wings and shot ice spikes at them making them run off in another direction.

"Demi, remind me to teach you how to use your powers you got that."

"Don't get angry at me, Angel. I thought I was going to die there. You're my life savior you know that."

"Yeah whatever we need to find Mir." Angel walked towards a dome-like thing that had a dragon head on it and observed it carefully. He walked around it and heard chains dragging on the ground. He blasted the dome thing but it wasn't as effective. He jumped on top of it and bounced around but it didn't break. Demi, however, found a stick that was poking out of the ground and started toying with it. He went on top of it and he fell down onto the ground. He saw the stick like the thing was closer to the ground now. He tilted his head in confusion until he saw Angel back away from the dome like thing and jumped off onto the ground. As it was moving it revealed Mir biting the chains around his legs. He saw them walk up to him and they stared at each other. Well, Demi was just flying around until he fell into a crack within the dome.

"What are you doing here, Angel?" Mir glared at Angel who didn't back off from Mir's threatening eyes.

"I came to find Lacie with Demi of course. He's such a troublemaker what about you?"

"I thought I could trust the people who helped me but I was wrong. I'm stuck here and this chain won;t break no matter what I do."

"Why didn't you use your other form you know the one that makes you more like a human. That could get the chains off unless something is preventing you to be doing it."

"I don't want to do it. They are studying me which makes me sick so can you help me out Angel after you save Demi who fell into that crack over there." Mir moved his head where the crack was and Angel walked over to take a look at Demi. Demi was just hanging on by a little bit and Angel picked him up with his tail and threw him towards Mir who caught him with him mouth.

"Demi, stay put or else you'll be staying with Mir."

"Noooooooooo! Not with, Mir, I'll do anything okay? Okay? Please don't leave me alone with him. I'll do anything." They both rolled their eyes as Demi was let go and still pleading for his life.

"You used me to threaten a lilun you are cruel as ever Angel and you're supposed to be the innocent one."

"Say what you will but we need to get you out of those chains."

"Good luck trying I did mostly all of my abilities on this thing. The ones without the need for Lacie anyways."

"Let me try you, little weakling." Angel did everything he could on the chains but nothing worked and he was out of energy.

"Who's the weakling now?" Mir mocked Angel but they looked over at Demi who was sitting down not facing them with this sad air around him. Mir narrowed his eyes and looked at Angel. "Hey, Angel, can he use _that_ already?"

"You are talking about the most lethal thing that could kill a god alive."

"Yes and he just needs to hit the chains, not the bond that is touching my leg."

"You do remember that it moves where the air flows right?"

"That is why you are going to fan the fog away from my leg so none of it can touch me."

"He isn't ready for that technique yet."

"Is it because he is younger than all of us."

"That and also he might be consumed with all that power."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen to him and remember we are older and we can seal him either that or I can use Illusions to stop him no matter what."

"Fine do as you wish but don't blame me if he turns out to be the same as all the other fallen angel dragons."

"Hey, Demi, get your a$$ over here you hear me." Demi came rushing towards Mir in fear that he might actually get his a$$ cooked. He looked at Mir who had this angry face on him but he always seems to have that face on.

"I want you to break these chains."

"But I don't have the power to do so. I don't even know what to do."

"You have a skill as a fallen angel that makes you unique than the rest of us,"

"And what is that?"

"The Shinigami skill. This ability lets you kill any object in sight and even further. You can kill any living thing that comes in contact with it so I want you to use it on these chains. If you think you'll hit me we have Angel to push the cloud away from me and I won't get harmed from it."

"Okay, I'll do my best." Demi tried and tried but nothing came out.

"Are you even trying you look constipated for crying out loud? All you have to think about it destroying everything that is in your way and poof all done." Demi took that advice and thought of the world breaking and all the people dying. All the blood flowing out of the humans making them run or cry in pain. All the people who threw things at Lacie were coming into Demi's mind which made him angry. All the fake smiles he got when she said she was fine. Everything was because they didn't like her or she was blamed for the headmaster incident. Demi tightened his grip into the cement ground and had fog come out of his mouth.

"Hate...hate...hate...hate...hate...hate...them...all...everyone...who...hurt...her...everyone...must...DIE!" He gave it all he got and it hit the chain and Mir got out of there as quick as he can. He used a magic shield to protect him and Angel from the fog and hopefully have Demi come to his senses which seemed impossible at the moment. They started flying off to the sky since the fog only affects the ground. Mir dove right into the fog with his shield still intact and hit Demi right in the head. He quickly grabbed him and flew out of there. Mir cleared the fog as fast as possible hoping that it didn't do as much damage as possible to their base. Mir could still see Demi filled with rage and pushed him into the ocean then started keeping him there until he was thrashing around the water. He picked him up and looked at him.

"What was that for? I could have died there."

"Oh, he's back. Welcome back we almost lost you there." Demi was confused about everything and Angel landed beside them in the ocean.

"Now, Mir, I have been wondering for a while here but where is Lacie and why isn't she with you?" Angel glared at Mir who started to feel guilty.

"We were leaving the academy since we didn't have reinforcements and we also needed rest. It was just us two versus the entire student body of 1500. There was no way we could take them all. Anyways we were flying away until we were attacked by people and Lacie told me to use Dragon blink then we were falling. The wind carried her off somewhere else and I injured my wings at the time. After a few weeks with the people who built this place took me in and stuff. I saw Lacie on a ship that was attacking here and she made me use Breath of Wind and sent her away. Since then I haven't seen her and I have been taking in half of her pain. That and I can't leave this place they always come back they always seem to know where I am. I can't use dragon blink again since Lacie isn't here. That's all." Angel launched himself forward making him and Mir fell into the ocean.

"You idiot. You have one f*ucking job to do and that was to protect her from any harm. Me and Demi spent 5 months trying to find her and you. You are better than this and yet you are playing house with other humans." Mir got Angel off of him and pinned him down onto land.

"I was finding Lacie too you know. It's been 3 months since I last saw her and yet every time I see a ship that looks like the one she was on I attack it hoping that she's on there but there wasn't anything. I want to be with her as much as we all do but in a world as wide as this one it's harder than you think."

"What is going on over here?" A voice cut into their conversation or rather a dispute."

"You stay out of this Hiccup. It's none of your business. It's between dragons so back off." Mir shot a flame at Hiccup with the intent to kill.

"You got out of your chains! How did you do that?" Hiccup was amazed at it since they made the chains out of gronckle iron.

"I said back off. I'm finding Lacie whether you want me or not. It's my fault that she isn't here with me and it's my fault in listening to her to blowing the boat away from here."

"It's okay, Mir, you can trust us, promise."

"Last time I trusted you I...I...was..betrayed..by...you..all..." Mir fell to the ground and Angel looked over to the human named Hiccup.

"I'm not talking to you guys," Angel said as he grabbed Mir and flew away with him and Hiccup couldn't resist the urge to follow them. He saw a baby dragon trying to help the pure white dragon in carrying Mir to wherever they were going. Angel landed soon after all exhausted from lifting dragon much bigger than him. Hiccup landed right behind them and walked towards Angel and Demi with Mir unconscious.

"What do you want? Can't you leave us alone to find, Lacie? We don't trust people like you anymore. It's you people who make her hurt so much that she lost the will to trust others."

"Relax, I'm only here to help you guys in finding Lacie."

"That's what everyone says but they only want to know why we rare dragons only go to Lacie and not them. So back off or else I'll kill you without hesitation."

"Whoa, no need for you to get your guard up."

"Hey, Angel, why do you keep yelling at him? He seems to mean no harm so why can't we trust him?"

"You don't understand, Demi. You haven't been with Lacie long enough to know her pain." Angel growled at him but Demi went towards Hiccup with a curious expression.

"Hey, what's your name?" Demi said as he sat down 3 feet away from Hiccup.

"My name is Hiccup what about you?"

"Demi!" He flew up into the air but returned to Angel who was giving Demi the glare that could kill him. "I'm sorry but he's interesting."

"Interesting or not I don't want you to talk to him." Demi landed right beside Angel. Angel glared at Hiccup and they stayed there the rest of the night.

* * *

 **On an island with Lacie on it...**

Lacie was unconscious from the rough waves that kept her from getting air into her lungs. When she woke up the first thing she did was walk around the land she was on. She found it interesting that there were so many dragons that look the same but had different colors. Sometimes she got close to them and get chased away by them but she didn't resent them for having to feel this way about her. She started laughing when she found people living on the land.

"I'm a long way from home but I will find you, Mir no matter what I have to do in order to see you once more. I just hope Angel and Demi don't find out what we're about to do." She started walking towards the people who seemed peaceful and just smiled as if she wasn't going to do anything not just yet.

* * *

 **How did you guys like it? I know I know I added two more dragons but hey I did it on purpose because what happened in Lacie's past involves her since well let me put it this way. You know how in animes or whatever you watch they summon something by luck well Lacie is like that but she keeps getting the rare things making more enemies by the second. Anyways my point is that Angel and Demi came in later noting how Demi is scared of Mir more than Angel. So I'll leave it at that. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Review? Anyone up for voicing their opinions I can handle the criticism really I can.**


	5. Lacie!

**So here is chapter 5, yeah I know, but seriously sorry for the late post I probably had writers block on this as well as my other stories which I should finish them huh. Anyways I got off topic once again so how do you like Demi and Angel, yeah I put them in there since I was all like how come she only has one dragon it's like he is the only one left in existence so I added more.**

* * *

Lacie started walking towards the village that seemed to be cheerful. She looked all around her to see if there was anyone she knew but there wasn't. She bumped into someone who glared her down and then said.

"Watch it." The man seemed to want to say something else but he flashed her his teeth instead so Lacie decided to say something back.

"Are you going to finish that sentence or what?" Lacie spouted back in the same tone as the person who bumped into her. The person didn't respond to her and she walked away from that person until a hand was on her shoulder.

"Do you mind telling me what is going on?" Lacie looked at the person who touched her and saw a man very muscular and had reddish orange hair. He also had many beards coming from his beard and his outfit was made of green scales. Lacie swiped the hand off her shoulder and turned to look at him.

"I was just passing through that's all until that ijit bumped into me and told me to watch it that's all. There is no need to cause a scene over something petty as a simple touch of skin to skin contact." With that, Lacie left the others in awe at her answer in hopes that no one would catch up to her but she was stopped by a dragon that looked like an overgrown beetle. She reached out to the dragon and it let her pet him. Lacie started petting him making her feel at ease and it brought a familiar feeling of the time she got Angel. She was pulled back by the same person who stopped her in the first place.

"What are you doing with my dragon?" Lacie looked at him blankly and then back to the dragon.

"He likes you and besides I like dragons they are so cute with their emotions showing so truthfully. Did you know the difference between us humans and the animals including dragons on this planet is self-control? We can keep our desires in check but to a dragon if they feel something they immediately act on it." Lacie smiled at the dragon who roared in return for her smile. She thought she was okay until she felt pain in her head. She clutched her head with her hand and felt something wet. She looked at her hand and there was some blood on it. She looked around her clothes but her vision started getting fuzzy and then everything went black.

* * *

 **Dragon's Edge...**

"This isn't right! I demand you let us go immediately. You have no right to do this to us!" Demi kept ramming himself into the bars screaming out for equality. Angel whipped him across the head making him quiet down from all the screaming for the past 3 hours.

"Shut up, Demi, some of us are trying to get some sleep," Angel growled at Demi and went back to sleep and Mir was already sleeping. Demi walked over to the two dragons and went to sleep in between them. They went to sleep. Over at Hiccup and the others they were discussing the dragons.

"Why are we keeping the dragons here when they don't even want to be here?" Snotlout actually said something reasonable for once.

"If we let them out into the world then who knows what might happen to them." Hiccup said with no hesitation.

"Come on face it, Hiccup, they know how to get out of Gronckle iron chains and they know how to get away from here," Astrid said as she crossed her arms.

"I need to find their rider, Lacie, in case something happens. I want to know everything about them and how she found them. All three of them aren't even in the book of dragons and that's what upsets me."

"Hiccup, have you tried using the dragon eye on them?" Fishlegs suddenly said which made Hiccup realize this.

"You're right, Fishlegs but I don't think they'll be willing to give us a slow burn." That's when a terrible terror came flying into the meeting room with a message from his father.

 **Hiccup Ther's trouble over at Berk How soon can you come over here?**

Hiccup looked at the letter and told the rest of the gang that he was needed elsewhere and started flying towards berk.

* * *

 **Berk...**

"Ehh, I don't know what I have done but I don't think I should be in a jail cell right about now," Lacie said as she was sitting in the middle of the jail cell with a bunch of people on the other side of the door.

"Can you start by telling us who you are and where you come from?" The person who seemed much bigger than the rest of the group in the room.

"Must I answer your questions? I am a person who washed up on your what was it shores? beach? land?" She sharply inhaled as she kept questioning what did she land on. "Oh, I know, your place called Berk. That's it anyways I am fine, thank you very much. Thank you for noticing that I was bleeding all over the place you know dropping into an ocean that has sharp rocks at the bottom wouldn't faze me at all." There was no answer to her so she continued on. "So, you want to know who I am where do I start...uhm...let's see...my name?...or you want the why first... this is hard...why did you have to give me such a vague question."

"Just tell us your name then." He said as he tried to remain calm.

"Hmm, my name my name...what was it again? Can I ask you a question before I respond to yours?"

"Fine out with it."

"Are you guys the good ones or the bad ones?" Lacie said with the hint of rage in the last few words but no one took notice of it.

"I like to think that our tribe is a good one if that's the answer you are looking for."

"Then define good because out of all my 18 years on this godforsaken planet I don't understand between good or bad. When people say they are the good guys why do they hurt people more than helping them? Never once has a person said they were bad not once have I heard from an honest person's lips that they themselves were bad. That they were tainted that they have thoughts of hurting others more than helping the weak. So define your definition as a good tribe!" Lacie was holding her right side of her rib cage and she was out of breath but she didn't take her eyes off of the man even when she buckled to the ground on her knees. The man tightened up his fists that were by his side making his knuckles crack and maybe even grit his teeth.

"My tribe doesn't hurt people we help others that are within the tribe. Whoever decides to disturb this peace then, know this we'll do whatever it takes to get them off of Berk."

"Oh,... I'm... so...scared... over... a ...tiny threat... like that. I had worse. You'll do whatever it takes to get me off them ship me away. Throw me to them boars to ram me until my head splits open. Burn me at the stake and smell my flesh burning away into the wind. Tie me up and dump me into the ocean and just leave me to drown. Maybe since you have dragons you can either burn me up alive, use me as target practice, make me a mold of silver or try and make a human bomb. It's all up to you, fine sir."

"It's Stoick. My name is Stoick the Vast. Now I answered your question answer mine. What is your name?"

"Lacie. I'll only tell you my first name because I don't trust you with my last and nice nickname. Want to hear mine then it's Lacie the Ripper? It's interesting how titles define who you are but I got that nickname because others were scared of me. So what other question you have for me?" Lacie looked at Stoick who was looking at her weirdly. "Stoic it. I hate those eyes that look at me as if I'm crazy." Lacie made herself comfortable in her position by sitting cross-legged and just watched the people walk away. Only Stoick and the person with one hand and one leg were still with her.

"Can you tell me how you got here?"

"Mmmmm, let's see I was hanging over a cliff and then I fell I did somethings I don't want to explain and I ended up here I guess. Can't really tell you since you'll never believe me if I say these things."

"Gobber, what do you think about her story?"

"I think she is a little you know a wee bit over her head."

"You guys, do know I can hear you since you haven't left the room yet? Damn, maybe I should have left this place when I had the chance."

"Let's go, Stoick, it's obvious that she doesn't want to talk to us." Lacie watched them walk off and close the door behind them. Lacie unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. She looked at any visible cuts or bruises, however, there were stains of blood all over her stomach. She didn't have anything to wipe it away so she put her shirt back on. She looked at the structure of the cell and it was made out of wood. There was a window that was really high but it only showed her the sky. She knocked on the wooden pillars made of the cells. Lacie wondered if it was just made of logs that they used to make them since she was used to more realistic ones like made of cement or stone. She found one of the wooden bars weaker than the rest. She looked at it and found a crack with some rotting from the inside. She checked the space from the logs and the size of the logs. It was perfect enough for her to get through if she has enough strength to kick it down. She sat back down and just stared at the ceiling. She didn't have anything on her and she certainly didn't want to involve anyone in this mess. She had to get out of this cell and fast but how. She didn't have enough strength to do anything at the moment but just breathe. She waited and waited but she seemed to be getting worse as time went by. Sometimes people checked up on her and sometimes she could hear people just outside saying bad things about her. She decided it was time to get out no matter what the cost was even if it meant death itself. She went to the very end of the wall and slammed into it. Nothing much happened he she tried it again but she was already weak from those two hits. She wanted to go to sleep but if she did then she'll be vulnerable once again. She tried to stay awake but she couldn't and sleep took over her.

* * *

 **Lacie's Dream...**

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Lacie looked up at the source of the voice and found a frail boy who's face was pale enough to be a ghost.

"Sure, I don't care." Lacie went back down to her books and the boy sat beside her. After a while of not talking, he kept getting closer and closer to Lacie. "Do you mind some personal space here?"

"Oh, sorry I just wanted to look at what you're reading." Lacie closed the book to look at the boy who was closer than she had expected.

"It's about a boy who adventures away from home and gets's lost. He finds out later that he went to a different world. So when he goes to a village he is treated poorly because he is a race they despise the most. He barely leaves the village alive when a girl helps him treats his wounds. He is in her debt forever and he tries to get home but the whole kingdom treats him poorly also. He doesn't hate them but helps them instead which he ends up saving the kingdom by sacrificing his life to them. In the end, the kingdom didn't call him a hero just a despised being who just happened to be at the right place at the right time. That's all there is to it." Lacie looked at the boy who was crying from her summary.

"That's...so...sad... _sniff_... why ...can't they like him... _sniff sniff..._ he saved them..." Lacie patted his head for some comfort but instead the boy hugged her and cried on her shoulder.

"Hey, you're getting snot and tears all over my new uniform." The boy didn't move and she felt him trembling. Lacie let out a breath and stayed like that for a couple minutes. He finally let go of her and wiped away his tears and looked at the mess he made. He started panicking and tried looking for a handkerchief. Lacie giggled a little bit before grabbing her own and wiped it away.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cry on your shoulder or anything like that. It's just that the story was so sad. How come you didn't cry at it?"

"I don't know why I just don't I guess. So can I ask you why are you holding my hand now?"

"Because you...you... poor lost soul." Lacie took back her hand and just stared at the boy.

"Can I at least ask you for your name then?"

"It's Kaname. Kaname Noctus. Yours?"

"Lacie. Lacie Evans. It's nice to know your name finally." Kaname smiled and somehow Lacie found herself smiling as well.

"I hope we have a good time together Lacie."

"Yeah, I hope we do." Lacie looked at the time and she was already late. "Shoot, I have to get going I'm going to be late for my field test." Lacie waved goodbye to him and started running towards an examination room where people started snickering and whispering as soon as she walked into class.

"It's nice of you to join us, Miss. Evans. Take a seat and I'll begin with what you have to do in this field test." Lacie quickly took her seat and started listening to the teacher.

"Today's field test is to find these herbs. You are permitted to leave the school grounds to find these items. The time limit is 3 hours from now. If you are late in coming back you get an automatic zero on this test. You may use your summoned beasts, spirits or whatever to help you look for the items." The teacher was cut off when a student suddenly said.

"What happens if you don't have a summoned beast?" The student glared at Lacie when saying this.

"Sit back down. To answer your question then that person would have to look for it all by themselves. The bell rang and people were rushing out of the classroom to get a head start on the test. Lacie got up as the door was finally free from the students who were pushing and shoving.

"Lacie, can I speak with you?"

"Uhm, will this take a long time I have my field test to take and you specified too many items?"

"No, you aren't participating in this test."

"I'm sorry but you just said that this test is worth half our grade."

"Yes, but the headmaster had a different test for you. He wants to see you immediately."

"I understand." Lacie started walking out of the room and went down a bunch of staircases until she reached two large doors with 15 locks in place.

"State your name, grade, dorm, and business." One of the locks said.

"Lacie Evans, 4th year, Lycus Dorm and the headmaster asked for me."

"Understood." The locks became undone and opened up for Lacie to walk in. She stopped and looked at the man who was reading a book on the legend of the Onyx dragon.

"Headmaster, you called for me."

"Lacie!" He looked up and ran towards her ready for a hug but she went to the side and the headmaster hit the doors. "So mean is this how you treat your guardian."

"You abused your power again," Lacie said it plainly.

"No, I didn't. I need you to go to over to empress kingdom. The princess has requested for you yet again." Lacie looked at the Headmaster as he came up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "She wants to perform another summoning for you."

* * *

Lacie woke up from a cold splash of water on her face. She looked around and she was still in her cell and let out a sigh. "It was such a good dream too." She whispered under her breath until she heard a cough. She went to look at the person who was at the other end of the bars and to her surprise, it was someone else. Someone younger than all the other people in the village.

"I believe we have met, Lacie." Lacie was confused on how the young boy knew her name. _Guess that Stoic person told him_ Lacie thought.

"We've met...before?" Lacie didn't understand since her time with the people on the hunter's ship was a complete haze. She shook her head trying not to remember her time there.

"Yes. we have, you got me out of that jail cell 3 months ago."

"Ah, you duh Hiccup person." Lacie finally put it together. "Nice to know someone here I think." Hiccup didn't look amused at her answer and then Astrid pushed through the crowd to be beside Hiccup.

"This is her Hiccup, Mir's rider." Lacie widened her eyes when she heard Mir's name.

"Where is he? Where is Mir? Is he with you right now? Answer the damn question!" Lacie slammed herself into the bars making everyone take a step back.

"Easy there one question at a time. He's fine and he's with me someplace safe." Lacie eased herself off the bars and backed away to the center of the prison.

"That's good. That's good. That's really good."

"This time, can you answer my question."

"Yeah.. just... after... I ... go.. take a... nap okay?... I... kind... of... feel... a bit... woozy..." Lacie went silent for a while which got them worried.

"Lacie, can you hear me? Lacie? Lacie!" Hiccup shouted but there was no answer. "Hey open up the cell here!" When the cell opened Hiccup went to check up on Lacie who's body seemed ice cold and her breathing was getting slower and slower. "We need help over here!" Hiccup carried up the limp Lacie to Gothi to see if anything was wrong with her. After 2 hours or go Gothi wrote on the ground. Gobber started reading it.

"There was some bleeding all over her but I cannot find the source of it. She also appears to have something in her system I cannot determine what. She'll be okay after having some rest but I cannot say for sure when she is going to wake up." Hiccup was disappointed in Gothi's answer and walked away. Astrid found Hiccup on the cliff with Toothless looking at the sunset.

"Hey, Hiccup, what's going on?" Astrid sat down beside Hiccup who didn't even say a word to Astrid. "Come on, Hiccup, you can talk to me." Astrid leaned onto Hiccup hoping he would react to Astrid.

"How didn't I see it, Astrid? There was no way she could have left their ship unscathed. I-i-i-i-i should've known that she was hurt. No one would have done nothing if she was bleeding."

"Hiccup, you couldn't have known about her being hurt or anything."

"Astrid, I'm supposed to know these things and yet I was so consumed with getting information on her that this. This happened while I was just there."

"Look at...no...look...Hiccup! Look at me!" Astrid turned his face close to hers where they could see eye to eye literally and Astrid calmly assured him. "Hiccup no matter what you did or what you knew nothing was going to change the fact that she is at Gothi's place resting from who knows what. She's been on that ship for over 5 months now so no one knows what's she has been through. Hiccup, she's going to be alright you hear me. Don't blame yourself over this okay?" Hiccup put his hands where Astrid's were and held it.

"You're right, Astrid. Thank you for coming out here."

"I'll do anything for you, Hiccup." Hiccup leaned in for a kiss but someone coughed and they detached each other real quick with blush all over their faces.

"Hiccup, she's awake." Hiccup looked at Gobber who nodded at him to confirm his disbelief. He got up and started running to Toothless who was playing with a butterfly.

"Toothless, we have to go." Toothless started running towards Hiccup and he hopped onto him and bolted towards Gothi's place. When he got there he saw Lacie looking at the sun which was setting. He got off and she looked at Hiccup for a split second and then back at the sun. "L-lacie, are you okay?"

"Of course, I am never better." All there was was some waves crashing as they said nothing to each other. "Did you know when I fainted I dreamt of something that actually made me cry. I hadn't done that in a long time you know. Sometimes I wonder if I am actually human since I never cried no that's no longer true anymore. I wonder why I am sharing this with you so can you tell me where's Mir. I need to do something and it has to be now or else I don't know what might happen. I lost too much time and I need to end this war even if I come off as the villain." Lacie said in a determined voice that even Hiccup was speechless. He had to do something about Lacie or something terrible might happen. That's what Hiccup felt in his gut in his mind however was so many questions he couldn't get one of them to her.

"Lacie, I have too many questions for you to answer but first of all come with me and my friends that way you don't have to do any of this alone."

"You don't understand, Hiccup! I have to do this alone. I learned my lesson in letting people in they just get hurt in the process of it all. Everyone I ever cared about is gone they just vanish before my eyes. So what is the point in having more people near me when I'm going to get hurt once more? I don't want that anymore. No more pain for me if I do this alone."

"If you do this alone then no one will be there to save you! We can help you because we are almost the same so Lacie, join us." Astrid came in onto the cliff and started yelling.

"That's just nice, Hiccup, you left me behind just because you father said that Mir's rider is awake. Hi, I'm Astrid." She saw Lacie who was still looking at the ocean and responded.

"And I am Lacie. Nice to meet you." Lacie waved off until she was pulled up from that spot and onto the ground. Stoick was looking at her in the eyes until she smiled. Suddenly Stoick was on the ground with both of his hands on his back with Lacie holding both of them with one hand. She grabbed out a lock tie and placed it on his thumbs making him vulnerable. "I wouldn't struggle so much if I were you. Plastic is hard to rip off either that or they might take your thumbs. Yesh, that's not a pretty sight. Nope not going through that anymore. Anyways please don't put your hands on me as you can tell I don't like it. Make note of that mentally before anyone else gets hurt. So everyone relax and just don't cause a scene." Hiccup ran to his father and started getting the tie lock off of him which only got his father even tighter in the locks. Lacie started patting herself down to look for anything and she realized that she basically had nothing on her. "I'm going to be needing a knife if that's okay with you guys." Hiccup and Astrid went for their weapons and pointed it at Lacie. "I said calm down I need a knife to cut these off or you know something sharp." Hiccup gave it to her and she tugged on the string a little making Stoick grunt in pain until Lacie cut it off. She took the tie with her and walked herself to the edge of the cliff. She started talking with Hiccup and the others about stuff and when they came to a conclusion she was put back into the cell since she couldn't be fully trusted not yet by anyone. Night came and Lacie was already out of her cell and was walking around in the forest. She found a place that looked like a cove. She went down it and found black scales which looked like Mir's until she cut herself with it. It confirmed her suspicions that they were telling the truth about everything. She sat down looking at the lake watching the moon being reflected in the waters. She looked up at the night sky where it had a lot of stars showing. She started naming them by the constellations until she couldn't find the north star. The one that shined the brightest in the night sky pointing where north was where lost sailors were in need of help. She laid down and closed her eyes just for a bit then she would return to the cell.

* * *

 **Lacie's POV in a dream...**

The ride to Empress was too long since I had no mount to ride and she was to be sent out as secretly as possible. Somehow the headmaster pulled some string's into the school system saying that I had a leave of absence due to a family emergency. Watching the scenery slowly pass by it was nothing new since this had been my 3rd retry in summoning my sacred beast or whatever it was . It was a wees, ride away from the academy to the kingdom. I left the carriage and was greeted by many guards. It always sends me chills when so many people were there to greet me with such a neutral face. The princess was right there at the front door to the castle with a smile on her face. I really had a hard time dealing with the princess since she was always carefree and reckless.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Lacie," I smiled just to be polite to her.

"It has, hasn't it, Hime." I bowed right in front of her to show my respect but she stopped me from doing so.

"You are to stay here for a week as we get this started once again." We started walking through the entrance doors and went through a series of hallways until we entered a room where there were many chairs and tables.

"So, when are you going to stop using formalities, Lacie?"

"I like calling you Hime, Hime." We were left alone since I've been here too many times to count.

"Well, I don't like it when my closest friend calls me Hime. Just call me what you used to call me when we were younger.. What was it again... umm... I think it was Alice?"

"I don't think so. No no no there is no way I called you Alice."

"I figured out why you called me Alice."

"I don't think I ever called you, Alice. I remembered I have an older sister named Alice, and I called you Sinless, Hime."

"You're no fun, you know that, Lacie."

"Awe, did you miss your nickname, Hime?"

"The best way for you to make it up to me is to call me by my real name."

"Just once or from here on out?" She shot me a glare which didn't sit well with me. I brought my hands up hoping she would understand that I was silently giving up on it. "I got it. I got it, yeah from now on, I'll call you, Cygnus, all better?"

"Much actually, Lacie, I've heard many things about the academy and what they're doing to you over there."

"It's nothing I can't handle, Cygnus, you know me very well." I could see her trembling from either guilt or sadness. "I'm fine, Cygnus, really I am, so stop all of that you are doing right at the moment." Swirling my hand to gesture to all of her she got the message and nodded.

"It's my fault isn't it? That you are being treated this way."

"No no it's nothing you did. It's just that there is no way that such a high-class academy would accept a reject like me who can't summon a sacred spirit or a partner I don't know."

"It's not your fault and you know it. You had one and because of me, he died that's why you have none."

"It's not because of you, I was your guard. I was your bodyguard and yet, I got you kidnapped. The consequences of my actions will never be undone. My partner, Aran, the wolf our life long friend died in order for us to live. So none of this is your fault, Sinless. Everything I am getting now is my punishment, for that simple mistake over letting you roam the garden when the party was going on."

"It's still my fault, I was the one who went out there because I didn't want to deal with my father's people for another moment."

"Let's not talk about this, Cygnus, I am tired we both are so let's just have some rest."

"When are we going to talk about this, Lacie, you were once my bodyguard but you were fired and tossed onto the streets. You had skills in everything that's why the headmaster adopted you and let you go to his school. You all went to the summoning ceremony and only you couldn't get one. You were labeled as incompetent and worthless."

"And we sound like some kind of married couple having some kind of argument. The guards that are guarding that door are listening to this right at this moment and your father is going to hear this. I don't think he's going to be happy when your doing another personal summoning for me. FOR ME! Cygnus, please promise me that this will be the last summoning you do for me. Please I'm begging here because I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Fine, but in return, you have to write to me okay?"

"Yes, I promise. I'll swallow a thousand needles if I ever lie. Besides I'll never betray you ever even if my life depended on it, Cygnus, you have my word on that." She smiled at me showing me that she believed me and it gave me relief as well as herself. She was already crying and all I could do was pull her into a hug to know that I was there for her all the way no matter what happens to her. Somehow I knew this was going to be a long week ahead of me.

* * *

 **How was it yeah I know it's long didn't know how to finish it so yeah I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah thanks MMM for reading this I hope it's to your liking and also those who kept reading on in this fanfic.**


	6. Run! Run! Run?

**Chapter 6 Thank you, people, very much for continuing this story hope you enjoy this as well as I do when I write this.**

* * *

 **The sun is up...**

Lacie woke up and found the sun already up. She started panicking and started running towards the village to her cell before anyone noticed she was missing. She slipped into her cell and pretended to be in a deep sleep. She heard a knocking on the bars of her cell and she jolted at the sudden loud noise. She looked at who knocked on the cell and saw a grim face with who knows what.

"I take it that you don't seem to be happy about something," Lacie said just to be honest.

"I don't trust you one bit and yet you wormed your way into the chief's son's head. You start playing games but you aren't fooling me I know what you are and you aren't going to get away with it." Lacie blinked at the man and he was gone instead there was a man with a bucket on his head giving her breakfast.

"Here you go, miss, you'll be needing it." He handed her some fish and a stale piece of bread. She eyed it closely and gave it back to the dude.

"Thanks but no thanks I'm good." He looked sad when Lacie gave to back to him but it didn't change her mind about it. She spent her time in the cell for a while before anyone came to get her then she was walked over to the great hall where many people were waiting for her. She was brought to the table where everyone had eyes on her she couldn't help but think that they weren't as cooperative as Hiccup and the others were. She sat down and she just listened to the people complaining about well everything which she got bored real easily. When they were finished discussing the basics of the village needs onto dealing with Lacie.

"So with the matter of Lacie who trespassed onto out island and also assaulted the chief," Gobber said off a piece of paper.

"I'd say let her in the cell to rot the rest of her life." Lacie put up her hand and everyone noticed.

"Uhm, if I can say something I have something urgent to do so can we wrap this up with me and Stoick here are good buddies. So that makes it what put that whole past behind us and all well and everything has ended well." They all looked at her with an angry face and she knew she probably said the wrong thing to them. "And this is why I do things alone." Things later got heated up into an argument until Stoick pounded his hand on the table. Everyone went silent after that looking at Stoick, who was frowning to everyone since they were talking about something stupid. By the time, everything was done Lacie was let go with no punishment and a massive headache.

"Hey, you alright, Lacie." Lacie had her thumb and middle finger on the bridge of her nose. She held up her hand to give her a minute and just gave some breaths.

"I never thought once in my life that a group of people like them could give me a headache. My God, they are going around in circles. Hiccup, never again am I going to go through another meeting of this tribe. I'll never keep my patience with those people."

"Okay, so are you ready?"

"Ready? I'm always ready since I have nothing to take with me."

"Good point so how are you going to get there?"

"Not sure but I think I have a plan. Just swim long enough to whatever the place you have Mir on."

"The flight is more than half's a day away you expect me to believe that you can swim there."

"Meh, I've done my share of unbelievable stuff and that is going to be another story for another time." Lacie walked away from Hiccup and went over to the docks. Hiccup stopped Lacie from jumping into the ocean.

"Lacie, you can get on one of the dragons and ride the way there. There is no need for you to be swimming in the ocean to get there."

"Right. There was that option to consider." Hiccup went onto Toothless and started flying. Lacie went onto Astrid's dragon and they just took off. During the whole trip, it was quiet too quiet which made Lacie uneasy. She couldn't stop looking around at the ocean searching for something until Astrid finally said.

"Would you quit squirming around back there it's hard to fly here with you twisting your body so much."

"Sorry, it's just quiet. I've never had quiet before everything went down south."

"Do you mean when you lost Mir or when you were on the hunter's ship?"

"Before all that, before I was on their ship and before I met Mir. All was quiet and I kind of liked it the quietness you know had more time to think about everything in your life. Now, I just have to think about the present and that's all there is to it."

"Lacie," Astrid said in a soft kind of tone where it almost sounded like sadness.

"I'm fine really. I really am fine. Even if I'm not I'll tell myself that I am millions of times. Today doesn't make it any different."

"You can't keep living like this, Lacie. It's not a life anyone should have. No one should live like this, Lacie."

"Sometimes, I think that I deserved all of it. You have no idea what I've been through even if you think that being on that ship must be the most horrifying thing you have ever seen but I've had worse than that. Oh yeah, before you say anything else is it okay if I just drop down and do something out of the ordinary."

"What? Why?"

"I'll give you 3 reasons. One I'm tired of sitting around on a dragon no offense since I don't know her name. Two, I really want to get myself moving and hit something right now and three we are being followed by what I think are people you don't seem to like."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"Well, they seem to be holstering their weapons at us and two who needs 4 boats with very many cages."

"Say what?!"

"Well, I'm getting off see you guys on the other side maybe I'm kidding but I will see you guys after I take care of some business. I've been dying to hit some people for some delicious payback." Lacie fell off of Stormfly and landed right onto the deck of the ship without any broken floorboards. "Hi guys, remember me. Guess not but I think it's time for you guys to have a taste of your own medicine." Lacie smiled as the people pulled out their swords and axes. "I'm defenseless here so come and get me ya poor excuse of a human." They started charging at her trying to land a hit on her. When one of the hunters swung his sword at her when she twisted her body to just barely manage to dodge it. The sword was stuck on the ground and she took that opportunity to kick him in the chest while grabbing his sword. She swung it right to his throat glaring the hunter down when another person threw an ax at her. She ran towards the hunter and hit him in the stomach with the hilt of the sword. He stumbled down and Lacie was on the move. She ran towards another hunter who shot an arrow at her. She was grazed only a little until she bashed him with her hand. She heard something crack but she didn't really care what it was. She took the crossbow and pointed at the other hunter who was more scared at the crossbow than the sword. She shot the crossbow but it didn't hit him she threw the sword at the man and it hit him right in the back. He fell down and she started running towards the other boat with two daggers that she took off one of the men. She jumped off the boat and planted her foot into a man's face. She was standing on top of him and then stomped on the man's chest just to make sure he was down for good or enough to keep him out until she was finished with the boat. She was looking at the daggers to see if they were the good stuff until someone hit her on the shoulder. She cursed at the pain and looked at the person who hit her. She grabbed the man by the shirt and started punching him in the face until he went limp. She dropped him and let the shield lift up as arrows came flying at her. She looked at the shield and was amazed at so many arrows could get some great accuracy. She threw the shield at the remaining men on the boat and grabbed the bow. She took some arrows and shot them at the other ship. She ran out of arrows and she knew she couldn't get to the other ship even if she jumped. She looked at the catapult and got on it. She launched herself to the other boat and looked around for any conscious people. She walked around the boat and she noticed that Hiccup and Astrid were coming sooner than she had expected. She went over to the other boat and she really didn't care about keeping them alive anymore. When she got on the other boat the first thing she did was pull the first person in her grasp and bash his head right into the ground making the floorboards crack. She stabbed the man right into his gut and dragged it to the other side of his body. Lacie walked away from the body that was spilling his guts and blood staining the floorboards that were once brown. She found two more people on the ship and knew that the fun was getting started. A person was blocking another by the winches who was taking aim at the dragons. Lacie started running as fast as she could to the other side of the boat but she was too late the person shot the grappling hook. She jumped out to reach it and hit the ship while the hook hit the ocean. She climbed on board and kicked the man who shot the hook in the nuts watching him fall to the ground clutching his nuts. The man came running towards Lacie and she gave him a kick making him fall onto the ground and Lacie kept lifting him up and punching him hard in the stomach. She held onto his shoulders and kneed him in the rib cage multiple times then dropped him into the ocean. Hiccup landed on the boat and got off of Toothless.

"What the hell, Lacie. You could have gotten hurt out there."

"Well, technically I did get hurt while doing all that. Did you really think I wouldn't get hurt while taking down several people on 4 boats? Buddy if you thought so then you are wrong.."

"What were you thinking then? Taking them all on your own without any backup. By the time, Astrid caught up to me telling em of what you did you were already finished with 3 boats."

"And then, you came back which made things even more complicated. They almost shot you down for crying out loud! God, this is exactly why I do this alone so can we go to wherever you are keeping Mir okay?" Hiccup didn't know what to do with this one but he looked at her whole figure which wasn't in good shape.

"Where did you get hurt?" Lacie shrugged it away.

"Just some places here and there. I'll be fine just need to see Mir that's all so can we get there."

"Yes, you are are riding with me I don't trust you and also making sure that you don't do anything stupid like this again."

"By the way, Hiccup I don't think you are going to like it that maybe 4 or 5 guys are dead on these boats. Hold on a moment, they weren't the first people to die at my hand trust me okay."

"Alright, now we have a killer on our hands."

"Judge me all you like but you don't know anything about me or what I do. I don't care if you don't trust me with your dragons or whatever I'm willing to swim there."

"No you are coming with us and you can ride with me."

"Fine I will." Lacie got on Toothless and Hiccup got on as well. The whole trip there was silent and Hiccup could smell the blood on Lacie which he didn't like it one bit. When they got to the Dragon's edge Fishlegs came out to them first and Lacie got off Toothless. She didn't try to pet Toothless since he was growling at her.

"Hiccup who is that person and why is she covered in blood?"

"She's Mir's rider and on our way here she took out some ship's."

"She doesn't look like she's in a good mood."

"She isn't, Fishlegs. Let's just get her to Mir and somehow convince her to join us and we'll have her learn that killing people isn't the answer."

"I don't think that that's a good idea right now."

"Why Fishlegs?"

"There may have been a slight problem in keeping the twins and Snotlout out of the dome."

"This isn't good." Lacie came in and said.

"I can hear you guys and Mir's gone missing once again hasn't he?" She smiled and started walking away from them. Hiccup stopped her.

"and where do you think you're going?"

"Easy, you had him at the dome thing you say right so I have a good idea how to get him back."

"I don't understand."

"Oh, you guys aren't those kinds of people no worries this will totally blow your minds. SO the dome please." Hiccup lead the way even though he had no idea what was about to happen and showed her the place where they held Mir. Lacie looked at it and cursed under her breath,

"You didn't tell me that Angel and Demi were with you guys."

"We didn't think it was relevant."

"It's relevant when they are under my protection and they are also mine. Not to make them sound like they are an object but you could have said hey you know there are two other dragons one is gray with a diamond in the middle of his head and another one with crystal like wings. Ugh, nevermind no need to explain I'm just going to get them back." Lacie rolled up one of her sleeves and grabbed three different kinds of scales. She took some blood of her own off of her and placed them onto the scales.

"Return to me, Angel, Demi, and Mir. Come back to your master who you are truly looking for." There was a circle around her and a light was glowing brightly until there were three dragons on the ground. Mir looked at Lacie and she just smiled.

"I'm back, Mir, Angel, and Demi." Only Angel and Mir tackled her down and bombarded her with questions. Lacie got them off of her and went up to Demi who was still in the same spot. "Demi, it's okay. It's me, Lacie." Lacie stretched out her hand to Demi who only looked at her.

"Is it alright for me to be near you? Isn't it my fault you are like this? I've done nothing for you and you are still with me." Lacie touched Demi who flinched at her touch.

"You've grown big, Demi. Five months does make a difference on you. So come here and give your master a big hug come on you are still a lilun who came out if the egg," Demi flew into Lacie's arms and didn't say a word after that Angel walked up to her side and nuzzled his nose at Lacie's neck.

"I missed you, Lacie."

"I missed all of you guys too." Lacie stroked the side of Angel's face but Mir stayed in his spot though he looked very sad.

"I'm sorry, Lacie, I couldn't protect you because I was weak. I should have been able to keep you away from any danger."

"Don't worry, Mir, I am fine and you know it."

"But, Lacie."

"No buts anyways we have to get going, Mir and fast. I've spent too much time on this little detour of ours and we are short on time."

"Alright but what about Demi and Angel?"

"We'll take them both of them with us. We are short on time where's your mount?" Hiccup cut in before Lacie did anything else.

"Whoa whoa whoa where do you think you're going, Lacie?"

"I need to go to her side. I told you there is a war going on and I can't just wait for it to subside. I made a promise to her that I'll do anything in my power to make sure she is safe. I take my oaths seriously so if you don't mind I need to get going."

"To who's side if you don't mind me asking."

"Hime's side. I have to go or else she'll get hurt."

"Okay okay, but if you are going then we all are. I can't let you do this alone."

"You don't understand the whole situation. There is a war going on and there will be deaths that I will create all for Hime. I cannot guarantee that you guys will come out of it alive."

"Lacie, you don't know who you are dealing with. Let us come with you and you said that you can trust us."

"I don't want people to get involved so just let me handle this alone."

"I'm sorry, Lacie, but you led me no choice but to have you locked up here."

"Yeah you do that now. Try and stop me." Lacie got onto Mir and started flying away with Angel on Mir's back. They were getting off the island when Hiccup was hot on their trail. Lacie looked back at Hiccup who was coming in faster than ever and was already beside them. Lacie hoped that they didn't do anything stupid but Hiccup started firing at them, Lacie. Mir was hit and he was sustaining damage which Lacie didn't have time for at the moment.

"Mir, Soul stone right now."

"You aren't hurt, Lacie, so what am I supposed to do when using a skill where it can only be used on you."

"Just trust me, Mir like you have always done."

"Fine, I will but at least tell me that you aren't going to do anything stupid again."

"I think you are going to have to define stupid for me because I think I'm going to heal you with your own ability."

"That is certainly stupid."

"It's worth a try so soul stone right now!" Mir began to create an orb in his mouth and Lacie saw Hiccup looking at it. Mir gave the orb to Lacie and started fiddling with it until she started walking around Mir. She didn't know what she was doing so she hoped if she injured herself it would heal Mir as well when she applied it on his wounds as well. Thankfully it worked. Lacie started running back to Mir's back and the only thing she could think of was to use the Dragon Master but that would take too much energy out of Mir. "Thrust, Mir just thrust hopefully we can get there faster that way." Mir listened to her while she got Angel to hold onto her with Demi in her arms. Hiccup was still beside them and he was yelling something but Lacie didn't hear it. Lacie didn't know how to shake them off her trail but it was already too late. She had already arrived at the kingdom and it was already in flames. "No, this cannot be."


	7. Burn them all

**Alright, now I know the latest chapter got a bit messy but believe me Lacie isn't the innocent kind of person. Remember she was a bodyguard which I will enclose about her past life in this chapter.**

* * *

The kingdom was on fire which Lacie was very worried about Cygnus. In the whole mess, Lacie looked around at what had happened while she was away. She noticed that there were many people fleeing the kingdom but the castle wasn't burning at all.

"Mir, to the castle right away." Mir started going to the castle when he landed Lacie took a looked around and realized that it was almost time for the fire to hit the castle. Lacie started running inside the castle. Hiccup and the others were right behind her but they lost her in the castle.

"Just great how do you think we are going to find someone in a burning castle and also a place as big this one?" Snotlout shouted out at Hiccup. Fishlegs was too scared to go into the place and offered to watch the dragons in case they fly away or something. They split up to search the castle faster and hopefully find her before the fire hits the castle.

* * *

 **Lacie's POV**

Cygnus! Where are you? CYGNUS! Come one where can you possibly go?" I scanned each the hallways to see if there was Cygnus roaming the halls for something. Until I heard a crash in one of the rooms, I touched the doorknob and burnt myself. Since I couldn't open it the normal way I had to get in no matter what the cost. I kicked down the door and went to the side waiting to see if the fire would get out of the doorway. Nothing happened and I looked into the room. I noticed that the doorknobs had a burning torch over it which showed how the doorknob was burning the time I touched it. I looked around the room and it had nothing or anyone in there until I went over to the closet of the room. Something was coming from the wall and I started knocking on the wall. Each time I hit something it was just solid until I thought about lowering my knocking. That's when I heard a hollow space and I started finding a switch or whatever to open it up. I found it hidden inside one of the lights in the room and pushed it. I say the wall open revealing Cygnus, her mother, and her personal maid.

"Thank God, you guys are safe." I let out a breath feeling so relieved that they were alright. "Come on, we have to get going or else we'll be stuck here engulfed in flames." I motioned them to come with me and they followed. Everything was all going smoothly until I heard my name through the halls. I looked over my shoulders and I could already see the fire spreading within the castle quickly. I punched the wall which broke underneath all that for thinking they wouldn't follow me.

"All of you guys, go towards the backyard once you get there you'll see Mir and Angel. You get on them and get as far away as you can from here. No matter what under no circumstances come back in here. Go! All of you go now!" They started running but only Cygnus didn't run with them. "What are you doing, Cygnus you have to run."

"What about you, Lacie?"

"I'll be fine I just need to do something here."

"You know the enemy's still here."

"I have done something stupid once more so I'm going to clean it up. So please, Cygnus listen to me this one time and just go. I'll be back in no time I promise you."

"You always seem to be making promises with me."

"Look, Cygnus, I made an oath to protect you even if I get myself killed for it."

"Yeah, but that is broken when you were fired from your job."

"No matter what, I'm not going to stop doing what I was supposed to do. Okay, Cygnus, not once have I broken my promise with you."

"You have broken a promise to me once. That one time made me sick and worried for you every single day that you left this castle. So, I can't trust you when you say that everything is going to be fine when you are going to run into a place that has death all over it."

"Cygnus, we will talk about this later because I have some people in your burning death castle at the moment. They don't know where they are going in this castle so I think I would want to get them out of here. So you go on out of here and I'll find you once again." I started running back calling their names until I met with a short man who I somehow wanted to punch him no matter what. "How many of you guys wandered into this place? TELL ME NOW!" The dude started looking around and finally answered.

"There was only 5 of us. Fishlegs is outside watching the dragons." My eyes widened when he said that.

"Son of a gun. I just sent some people over there. You are going back there to deal with wait you don't know your way around this place. Just follow me and don't you dare touch anything in this place unless you want me to cut your hands off." I growled at him who backed away from the vase that was near the room entrance. I started listening to the voices and determined which one was the closest and started running towards it. I found twins who seemed to be playing around with the fire. I looked all over the place for the others after I let the others at the backyard. The smoke was thickening and I was losing more and more oxygen the more I stayed in the castle. I found Hiccup and Astrid who were held by the people. I knew who they were and I had to stop it. I started hiding from them and steadied my breathing.

"Hey, get a move on the fire is burning this place fast." Before they could get Hiccup and Astrid I jumped in and body slammed myself into two of the men. They all held out their hands at me and I stood there amazed at what a deja vu this was.

"Awe, did you guys miss me already? Come one, start summoning your beasts or partners I don't give two cr*ps about it. I'm going to have to deal with you guys sooner or later."

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

Me and Astrid were caught for thinking that they were the good guys I guess not. But what I saw right now was Lacie smiling away as so many people were surrounding her. They started blasting away so many elements at her that I didn't think it was possible but maybe because they had different animals or whatever was on their shoulders. Lacie, however, took their hits as if they were nothing. She spat out some blood and wiped her mouth with the outside of her wrist.

"That all you got. I was hoping for more I don't know spears entering my body over and over again. You know like that magic sword trick except it's actually hitting me."

"Shut up, Murderer. No one wants to hear from the likes of you."

"Oh, I'm a murderer tell that to the thousands of people who were living here. The people that were on your guys' list of who knows what. They are suffering from all of this which means you guys are the murderers. All of you sacrificed innocent lives for what. I don't even know what the h*ll you are doing this for so give me a good reason before I'll become the murderer you wish for me to become."

"You don't understand the pain of those who are being stepped on. You don't understand the pain of losing your loved one for false accusation."

"I don't understand the pain. Oh, so I don't understand the pain well that's a bummer you know. It's you people all of you students at the academy that this world is as rotten as it is now. You guys are high-class or even scholarship students but once you find out what the real reason the academy was built for then you start a coup. I am sick and tired of you guys picking on the weak over and over again. This isn't what the headmaster would want he would have wanted all of you to graduate from the academy and protect people not follow the chairman into killing people who are against the school's beliefs. That's it I'm done. I'm done being your punching bag I am done with all of you. You guys were never my friends that's what I'm going to point out. No mercy for those who shot at me." Lacie grabbed out some gloves and tightened them around her hands. Everyone else was getting ready for their next attack against her but when the shots were fired she wasn't there anymore. They started looking around and even I couldn't see her. One moment she was in the middle and the next moment she cracked a student's neck. She grabbed the students body and used it as a shield from the other's hits. She dropped the body and started running to the person who was most confident. She already had his throat in her hand and started lifting him up off the ground. Everyone was getting worried about him as he was wheezing for air. She ran towards the wall with him still in her hand and rammed him into the wall. She put her free hand on his stomach and shoved it into his body. He started screaming. Lacie let him go and looked at the others who were more cautious than ever. Lacie smiled at them which made them frozen on the spot.

"Lacie, untie us there is no need for you to kill them." Lacie looked at me uninterested and pulled out a dagger. She threw it at me with a face that told me to do it myself. She then proceeded to hurt the others by either breaking their arms or legs. When I finished cutting the ropes I looked around to find Lacie and she came crashing in with another student from the ceiling. They fell onto the ground and Lacie was already on top of the student. She lifted the person's head and slammed it into the ground over and over again. I rushed over to her side trying to get her to stop until I tried to hit her. Note that I said tried but she caught my punch and looked at me with blood spatters all over her face. "There is no need for you to go this far. So we have to go because the fire is already here." Lacie relaxed her grip and let go eventually let go of it. She led us out of the house and there were only mine and Astrid's dragons waiting for us. Lacie took a huge breath in and shouted.

"Return!" Mir came back instantly to the garden and she just got on him as if nothing ever happened. Lacie fly off ahead of us wiping away the blood from her clothes. I caught up with her and tried to talk some sense into her hopefully.

"Lacie, what is the matter with you?"

"I'm just doing my job that's all."

"Your job is to kill kids?"

"No, my job is to eliminate all enemies that are a threat to the kingdom."

"I don't think there is a kingdom to protect anymore."

"And I think there are enemies still on that ground so I'm going to kill them all before they torch another kingdom down."

"I'm not going to let you, Lacie, you can't just swoop in and be the hero."

"I'm not trying to be a hero. I'm going to fix a mistake that I have made." Lacie turned around and she was in full view of the kingdom. I didn't know what she was doing since she was just looking at the place. "Mir, use dragon master and incinerate this place to the ground. Dust to dust leaves nothing behind." Mir started holding his breath until his eyes lit red and there was a circle around his mouth. It grew bigger and bigger until he let it out. There were flames that went into the distance and he moved leaving the spot he had previously shot at nothing but ash. When he was finished, Lacie started going back. I was right beside her and I had to wonder why she would do such a thing.

"Lacie, you killed, even more, people than what those people did."

"I told you, we are at war you don't even know how many people died and besides I put those people out of their misery."

"Lacie, you don't have to do this alone you know."

"You sound like my guardian. Yesh I'm not alone I have Hime with me well not right now but yeah."

"Well, maybe I have to be your guardian because clearly, you are out of control."

"I told you I do not need your help."

"It's too late you have already involved us."

"Yeah, and you are telling me you guys are too deep into the water to back out now."

"What?"

"Nothing." Lacie started leaving us behind but I knew she couldn't outrun a night fury. No one can I think unless Lacie had something up her sleeve. She seemed out of place when me and Astrid were captured like she went through something no on can imagine. She was different in there like she wasn't herself somehow. We landed in a place that wasn't far from the kingdom and Lacie got off Mir then started looking around the place. I got off Toothless and walked up to Lacie to see what she was doing. By the time I went up to her she placed a finger on her mouth showing that I had to be quiet. Lacie pulled out an even more detailed dagger than the one she chucked at me and started approaching some bushes. When she got close, some people came out of the bushes and Lacie let out a breath and put the dagger back into the back pocket or something like that.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Hiccup looked at the girls who came out of the forest. Two of them were in frilly dresses while the other one had some kind of weird clothing. The girls looked similar to each other and one of them ran up to give a hug to Lacie.

"I told you I'll be fine, Cygnus."

"You reek of blood and you got it all over my clothing."

"Says the one who just hugged me."

"Oh, shut up, is this what you say to a friend you haven't seen in a while?"

"Define friend, Cygnus."

"Hmm, people who talk for a long time and known each other for a long time."

"Yeah, sure that'll work." Lacie went to the other girl and kneeled down before her.

"Apologies, your Highness, for my rudeness into not addressing myself towards you," Lacie said and she didn't look up at the older girl. The girl touched Lacie's shoulder and she looked up at her immediately with worry written across her face.

"It's alright, Lacie, you've done your job well." She gave Lacie a reassuring smile which made Lacie felt more relaxed than before. "It's been a long time since I last saw you."

"Yes, it's been over 5 years since we last saw each other. Your Highness."

"It's odd how you say my daughter's name without formalities and yet you don't say mine."

"I am sorry, your Highness, but Cygnus told me to call her that."

"Then I'll do the same. I want you to call me by my name not my title."

"You are a very strange mother you know that."

"I'm still waiting for you to say my name, Lacie."

"I give up. You got me alright?" Lacie putting up her hands in a surrendering position. "Lana. You happy, yesh, what's up with your family no title just first names."

"I don't think you should be talking like that in front of your queen."

"So, you want me to call you the queen like all the other subjects because I'm all good on that unless...yes... I said unless because I know you are going to interrupt me unless you want me to address you as a friend it's up to you."

"Lacie, you know how much I appreciate your concern about appearances but no one here knows who we are and I don't think you should be spreading around of how we are royalty since we have a target on our backs."

"But, Lana, I'll do anything to make sure you guys are safe and sound no matter what the cost is."

"Please, don't say that Lacie. You know how much I hate your seriousness on this."

"I swore an oath and I intend to take that oath to the grave."

"Lacie, you were relieved of your duty years ago."

"No matter what you are going to say about me just know that I'll do anything for your family."

"Enough with all this seriousness why don't you tell me about your...friends?... You brought along with you."

"They are not my friends." Lacie pointed it out to every one of Hiccup's gang. "My only friends are Mir, Angel, Demi, You, Cygnus, and Kaname."

"Hold on a moment, we aren't your friends, Lacie?" Lacie glared at Hiccup who just blurted it out.

"I can't not right now. We need- we need to get somewhere safe. They are going to find us here." Lacie helped Lana onto Angel with the maid and Lacie tried to get Cygnus onto Angel as well until she started protesting. Lacie didn't have time for anything at the moment so she got Cygnus to ride with her. They flew off but Lacie didn't know where to until Hiccup suggested they go to the dragon's edge. Lacie didn't have any options in where she could bring them so she agreed with them. After a few hours of flight and resting on a couple of islands, they were finally at the dragon's edge. The first thing Lacie did was get out of her clothes with only Mir tagging along with her. When Lacie was out of sight from the rest of them Lana and Cygnus didn't talk to anyone from Hiccup's gang. They were all quiet until Lacie came back with no blood on her even on her clothes. "So glad I thought of wearing black when I left get's all the blood off of me real quick."

"So can you answer my question from before. Are we not your friends, Lacie?" Hiccup said as Lacie was squeezing the water out of her clothes.

""Look, don't get me wrong here but we only met twice and we barely know each other to top that off so I don't think I could label you as friends."

"Well, you are going to be staying here a while so maybe we can be friends."

"Yeah, sure. Friends it is." Lacie put out her hand and Hiccup reached out his hand and shook it.

"Oh, yeah now that we are friends maybe we can get to know each other better."

"First of all, in 5 months you spent with Mir you don't know anything about him. That's a shock since you don't know that he's the last Onyx dragon in existence."

"I'm sorry he's a what now?"

"An Onyx dragon you know the offspring from Alfrien, King of all Onyx dragons?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Then I guess you never went around the whole world haven't you?"

"No I haven't."

"This is going to be difficult to explain."


	8. Changes

**So I know I told you I was going to tell you about Lacie's past but well I was thinking about it and I thought maybe not in this chapter since it's kind of blood gory already. Anyways I'll figure something out since I have time on my hands.**

* * *

"How should I start this? I never had a time where I had to explain what Mir is. Where should I start Mir? Can I say that he's a special dragon that ... ahh... this is so hard." Lacie said as she was rubbing the back of her neck fumbling with her words. Mir was just laughing along with Lacie's trouble with words.

"It's okay, Lacie we have all the time in the world right now maybe," Mir said to comfort Lacie.

"It's not okay. It's been a while since I was you know kind to people." Lacie pointed it out which made her other dragons agree along with Cygnus. "Alright, can I start with my other partners?"

"Of course, you can do that," Hiccup said smiling that he was going to get some information out of her. Fishlegs was getting closer and closer to them and he was about to touch Angel's wings. Angel noticed it and had Fishlegs on the ground with his tail right at his throat.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down Angel. Let him go, he's not a threat." Lacie touched Angel and he only looked at Lacie still growling at Fishlegs. "Come on, you can trust me when I say he's not going to hurt me please?" Angel finally got his tail off of Fishlegs and walked , getting off of him. Lacie let out a breath when Angel backed away from him and started with Angel. "Angel here is an ice dragon. He can shoot ice spikes from his wings and tail. His belly to the underneath of his tail is made of special crystals which makes weapons worthless when attacking his bottom. His hands can generate ice so when he has the enemies in his grasp they freeze instantly. Rather than the targets physical bodies freezing, it is their consciousness or soul that is frozen. It can also be fathomed as a magic that froze the time of the realm of a target's soul in his breath. I call it Cocytus and Niflheim. This technique ignores heat and appearance, using magic to uniformly cool down all the objects within a set area. As a result, a large mass of cold air which contains a fog of liquid nitrogen, diamond dust, and dry ice particles is formed. His wings are at a real disadvantage since they are made up of crystals which is partly my fault he can only fly for like half a day to a day if he had a water source to keep his wings solid. I'm still working on how to keep him in the air without his wings from drying up and making him unable to fly. So anyone of you want to know any other things about him?" Lacie said as she started rubbing Angel on his head.

"Just one question Lacie right?" Fishlegs said before anyone else could ask her.

"Yeah, and what is it... um... who are you again?"

"My name is Fishlegs and I want to know how you came across this fine dragon."

"I met Angel after 2 years after I met Mir. Which I met Mir around 3 years ago when Cygnus here thought it was okay to do another personal summon to me again." Lacie shot a glare at Cygnus who was just smiling away as if she was innocent.

"I was just helping out a friend that's all," Cygnus said to back up herself up.

"I don't think having 3 personal summonings for me in the last 6 months would be helping since it takes up too much time and blood not to mention a waste of time. I was completely fine without a partner, Cygnus, how much trouble did you get into with your father?"

"Not even a complaint from him. He actually congratulated me for helping a citizen with their problems and that I am kind at heart." She was totally shining when she said that.

"I'm going to assume that this is what he said the first time you've done the summoning and you told about the other two with different citizens."

"You are always giving me the benefit of the doubt here. Come on, Lacie can't you trust my word sometimes."

"I am going trust your word when I feel like it."

"But the summoning worked didn't it."

"Yeah, and what is your point?"

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have met Angel or Mir."

"Though I did meet Demi without your help."

"You guys, don't argue right now," Hiccup said trying to take control of the situation.

"It's none of your business anyways so shut up." They both said at the same time and started glaring at each other that there should have been sparks flying out from their glares. Lacie looked away and continued on about Demi.

"I met Demi when I was on one of my mission by my guardian to have a look at the ruins that were kept in the Halo of Beginnings as well as document the relics that were below the altar. I went down there and found an egg frozen solid around research on what was in the contents of the egg. I found out that it was a fallen angel dragon the deadliest dragon in existence. They are said to defy God in keeping the peace between humans and dragons but they defied him. They defied him because they figured out that he loves humans more than dragons himself and so they started to kill humans just for the fun of it. So I thought maybe just maybe if I can raise him to be a nice one unlike his ancestors then they don't have to fear him but what do you know. Having him by my side wasn't exactly the best option on the table. Anyways, Demi, is still a baby at the moment so he can't do much just confuse his enemies to do some nasty things. What you should fear the most is his Shinigami skill though he shouldn't have learned it yet. I'm still learning on what he can do so I don't know much about him."

"You just said that you found research on him." Fishlegs pointed it out.

"Yeah, but I torched the place when I got the egg out of there besides I don't like cheating." Angel and Mir started looking around which Lacie took notice of it. "What is it you guys?"

"We kind of taught the Shinigami skill to Demi already," Mir said as he looked at Lacie showing how serious he was.

"And?" Lacie said which surprised all of them.

"And what, Lacie?" Mir answered.

"And what were the results."

"Yeah, he kind of went on a rampage for a bit so I took him and forcefully kept him in the water until he was almost dying," Mir said.

"Oh okay." That's all Lacie said and turned towards the others. "So, for the 5 months with Mir what have you learned about him," Hiccup answered her.

"Well, we know he doesn't have a specific element, he can communicate with us, he has no shot limit and he seems to be on par with my dragon, Toothless, in speed."

"That's all? Wow, that's something you got oHiccup gestured his hand towards the all black dragon who had a different tailfin then his whole body.

"This is Toothless. He's a night fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." Lacie went up to Toothless and started observing him from his head to his tail.

"Nice handy work Hiccup, I'm assuming you did this all by yourself."

"Y-yes, I did."

"I would show you what I have worked on but I blew that up along with many of my other things when I was on the hunter's ship. There is no way I'm going to let them get their hands on my stuff."

"It's alright, you can make it again at the forge we have here." Lacie shook her head.

"Sorry but the items I make are too complex to recreate."

"What do you mean too complex."

"I'll show you maybe another time I'm tired I just want to get some rest."

"Yeah, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Cygnus raised her hand and everyone's attention went to her.

"Um, where are we going to sleep?" She said and that's when everyone realized that they may not have enough room to keep everyone in their huts.

"I can sleep outside it's nothing I can't handle," Lacie said plainly and started walking away but Cygnus grabbed her hand and started pulling her back to the group.

"That's not okay come on, Lacie, we are discussing things right now so no going off on your own."

"She's right you know," Hiccup added in.

"Fine, Where will you have us sleep then?" Lacie said.

"Well, have you guys stay in the dome and tomorrow we can start discussing building a hut."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Cygnus said as she agreed to the whole thing and Lacie added in.

"By the way, Cygnus, you're rooming on your own. Leave me out of it."

"Lacie, why?"

"I knew you were thinking that way but no thanks I feel the need to have some distance from you."

"Like I said why?"

"The last time I shared a room with you, my regular clothes went missing instead there were skirts and clothing that exposes to much skin. Not pointing fingers here but I rather keep my own clothes instead of finding them incinerated by your maid over there."

"I do not know of such a thing." Cygnus covering her mouth to hide away her smile.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that now but I'm not changing my mind." Cygnus put her hands folded on her lap and responded.

"You are stingy, Lacie, really stingy." Lacie just smiled as she looked at Cygnus and started to walk away. They got blankets and pillows to use against the stone cold ground. Lacie gave her's to Cygnus and went over to Mir and just leaned against him. He put his wing around Lacie to protect her against the cold and went to sleep as well. Angel and Demi were right beside Mir in case something might happen and everyone else went to sleep.

Morning came and Lacie was the first one up even before the sun had risen. She was flying around on Angel giving him water on his wings and also testing many things out. Lacie found out that the bone's to his wings were not as strong as she thought to constantly water his wings. She needed to get the crystals off of his wings as fast as she could either that or building armored wings to strengthen his bones. Lacie thought of ways to get the crystal either on him to make is attacks more lethal or take them down so he could be faster in flying away from a chase. Also, she had to take in the fact that he needs to keep his wings from drying up and breaking apart. Lacie scratched her head not knowing what to do about to Angel's wings. Lacie got on Angel's back and went back to the dome before anyone noticed she was missing. She went over to Demi and started petting him even if he wasn't awake yet. A few minutes later, people were waking up and Lacie was just checking out Mir's injuries which were mostly healed by now.

"Alright, is everyone awake now?" Hiccup opened up the dome with Toothless at his side.

"Yeah, let's get this started I don't think I'll remain sane if I continue to be with the mother-daughter pair over there," Lacie said as she put Demi on her shoulders.

"Alright, first we need to find a good place where we can build the huts for all of you." Hiccup said which only Lacie, Hiccup, and Astrid went off looking at the space to make extensions. They walked around to a plain view of all the huts and they weren't near the cliff or the watch towers. Lacie didn't seem to find it worthy enough to make since the ground was too soft and could collapse on them at any moment. There was also a steep sink in the place but Lacie seemed keen on finding a use for it. Lacie told Hiccup and Astrid that she'll have her place there but she would go looking where Lana and Cygnus were going to be staying and also the maid. That's when Lacie started having second thoughts about the whole arrangement and decided that their hut was going to be near her's like maybe around 50-75 meters or so. When everything was decided Hiccup and the others went to grab some logs for them to start building but Lacie stood behind and started working on the blueprints on the place. She knew that she would be needing more than just wood to make everything stabilized. She looked around to see if anyone was looking and she pulled out her dagger. She cut her wrist to take out items that were from a storage in her secret place and she got some items from her stuff that she hid away from the hunters. She felt bad that she lied to Hiccup and the others but she couldn't trust them just yet. She needed time just some time to open up to people if she was capable of such a thing anymore. She began grabbing her gloves, toolkit, and some blank pages out of the place and closed the space away. She took a pencil out of the toolkit and started sketching out the plans for Lana's and Cygnus's house. Since the maid won't go anywhere without them she thought it should be fine if she could stay in one place. She made it as a two-story hut. The main floor was where they could relax and maybe have tea also had a room where the maid could sleep in. The second floor was for Lana and Cygnus to sleep but there wouldn't be any doors to connect the room. Just a movable wall to separate the rooms and a backup wall where the wall can be then put away in case of anything. There will be a balcony where they could enjoy the night sky and relax in a place like this. There would also be an open space where Lacie's and their hut would be a landing for their trip to each other's places. The rope would have a stopper somewhere to make sure none of them would fall and since they didn't have the arm strength to hold onto the system. Lacie had to design a chair or maybe a board to make things go along. Their way down the hut was going to be tough too since they didn't have dragons and Angel would be there for them much. Lacie thought of making one of those levers that can carry you up or down by just rotating the gears. When she finished she didn't even notice that people were right behind her and when she brought up the finishing touches to the sketch of Lana's hut in the sun to get a better view on it there was someone right behind her and finally said something which surprised her.

"Wow, that's very detailed did you finish all that when everyone else was collecting logs?" Lacie almost tore up the blueprint in half and turned around seeing Hiccup and the others.

"Yeah, I thought it was better to finish their hut before mine. Besides their's is going to be much simpler than what I'm planning to do with mine." Hiccup glanced over behind the blueprint and saw some things that didn't look familiar to him.

"Hey, Lacie, what are those?" Lacie looked over where Hiccup had pointed and had a shocked face.

"Damn, I forgot it put those away oh wells. This toolbox helps me hold my tools in making a lot of things and my gloves you know what those are for and no these aren't for fighting people just helps me not get any splinters and these pages just help me make stuff like these."

"And what's in your toolbox?" Lacie put down the page and placed a rock on it making sure it doesn't fly away. She lifted up the latches, unlocking the box and opened up the lid. Hiccup was right beside her when she opened it and it had many things that were unknown to him. He was about to touch it but Lacie slapped his hand.

"Don't touch it." Cygnus came up to her and said something.

"To think you kept that old thing all this time. I could have gotten you a new one."

"No thanks, I want to use this until it breaks on me besides it's the only thing I had when you found me."

"You mean you had someone make this box out of the basket we found you in?"

"Of course," Lacie started caressing the box. "It's the only thing that connects me to my real parents. Anyways, I don't want anyone to touch the stuff in my toolbox. Even if it's stuff you guys have never seen just don't touch it. They are special to me and I don't want any of it to break or somehow lost on this island."

"We understand, Lacie, I promise you that no one is going to touch your toolbox. So can you tell me where you got it since you didn't have it when we first met you nor did you have it when we were in the kingdom."

"I was found out huh. Thought I could pull a fast one on you guess I was underestimating you guys."

"So are you going to tell us or what?" Ruffnut said as if she was losing her patience. Lacie gave out a sigh of relief.

"Hiccup, Astrid, you saw how those students attacked me with elements right?" They both nodded at the same time. "That is magic, they can either borrow it from their partners or they can use their own. Sometimes if a person is skilled enough they can combine their magic together and make it even better." Lacie trying to explain to them but it wasn't making much sense to them. "So think of it like this. Mir can do all sorts of things when you were observing him right and you, Hiccup, also witnessed how Mir burned down the entire Kingdom when I was with him can you tell me the difference and yes I said to burn the entire kingdom down, Lana. It was necessary to make sure they don't rise in numbers." Lacie finished and turned to Lana to explain what was going on and she understood that she had to take action. Hiccup was thinking about the difference of him.

"It's because he was much more powerful in taking down the entire place than he was with us."

"Exactly."

"Wait, Hiccup, you said not to blow stuff up but how come she gets to burn an entire kingdom down," Tuffnut said.

"I-I'm not in charge of her."

"Touche, Hiccup, you are a liar." Tuffnut roared out only to be hit in the head from Snotlout.

"Would you guys shut up so what if Lacie just blew up an island it's not like she did it for fun am I, right guys?" Snotlout trying to get the atmosphere better but everyone just glared at him.

"Anyways, I can get help from my dragons or I can do it myself which got me to grab some items from my secret place that no one knows where it is to here. So no more questions I need to get started on their hut." Lacie started gathering the logs and started building the supports to the huts. She had to make sure that each log wasn't damaged in any way and to figure out where to put more stabilizers. When Lacie was finished making the whole support system she started making the main floor though making on the support system would be so wise so she made it on the ground. She pulled out her measuring tape and started making each piece of wood exactly to size. She made each flooring piece by piece so it would be easier for Mir to carry up. When half of the flooring was on the support system she was on the floor doing everything instead of the grassy layout. When she finally finished the whole flooring for both of the floors in the hut it was already dark. Of course, she had to put you some walls in case they might collapse on her and also she didn't want to do it again. She was finished more than she could do alone so she thanked Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and maybe Snotlout but not the twins because for most of the time she was about to have Angel freeze them in place for the whole day. Everyone was having dinner but Lacie didn't touch her food because she was busy helping Cygnus with her food.

"You know, Lacie, you can always ask for our help with building the hut." Hiccup said as Lacie came back with a clean set of gloves for Cygnus.

"I'd like that but I'm more worried about the idiots over there trying to catch Demi." Lacie pointed over to Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were trying to catch Demi until he landed on Lacie's shoulder. They were about to grab them until Lacie took a step away from them and grabbed their heads and bash them together. They fell down while Lacie still had her hands in the air where their heads used to be and just dropped them to her side. "Anyways, I just need another helper with knowledge in reading the blueprints since I don't like wasting time in explaining how it works."

"I guess that only leaves me can I look at the blueprints to get a good idea on what you are doing." Hiccup said as he brought his hand out to get the blueprints. Lacie handed them over to him and watched his reactions to them. "I can;t seem to read this." Hiccup finally said which confused Lacie.

"It's just normal English what's so hard about it."

"The letters, I've never seen them before."

"Oh, hmm this is hard just have Cygnus to translate them for you since she really has nothing better to do than to bother others."

"Hey," Cygnus said as she finished her dinner.

"Anyways, all you have to do is take a look at the layout for the second floor I should be done the first floor in a matter of time. There's also the walls and the roof also the series of transportation in getting there and to the edge. Hmm, maybe I'll just start on the first floor and think about that later." Lacie started mumbling after that and started to walk off until Demi told her that she forgot her dinner. She got Demi to take it for her and went off walking towards the unfinished hut. She knocked the pillars to see if they could hold against the wind or water in case a tsunami came through. Lacie started on the logs and input where each cut had to be made when she was finished she went over to the dome and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Over at the dinner...**

The twins got up from their little bashing and everyone was having a great time. Cygnus was having fun teaching Hiccup how to read their letters even though there were multiple attempts where Cygnus tried to run with the blueprints. Though Toothless also brought her back even before she was out the door.

"Come on, I can be of help really. I can do some stuff like lifting the logs." Cygnus trying to get something out of Hiccup.

"I don't think, Lacie would let me have you help in all this."

"I don't want to be a burden to everyone." Cygnus trying to plead her way through.

"Why don't you ask Lacie about this?"

"Maybe I will." Cygnus stormed off to where Lacie was.

"Don't worry about my daughter she just wants to explore what's there in the world. Because where we meaning her parents were so scared that our only daughter might lose her very quickly. So we forbade her from taking anything that seemed dangerous. Lacie, however, came in and Cygnus took an interest in everything Lacie was at the castle for. Whether it was repairs or redecorating even helping out with the pets. We also took in Lacie for a bodyguard since we seemed to find it right to have someone her age to confide in but who would have thought it would backfire on us. Cygnus would actually attend fighting lessons with Lacie and since she is a princess, Lacie couldn't turn her down." Lana started reminiscing about the past and started laughing to herself. Everyone didn't understand a word Lana had said but didn't even dig deeper into it. After a while, they started heading off to sleep Lana noticed that Lacie was already asleep. She walked over to Lacie and woke her up even taking the death glare Mir gave her. Lacie was half-asleep when she opened her eyes.

"Mind following me, Lacie." Lacie shook her head and started walking out of the dome to a cliff where they were no clouds in the sky. "Lacie, you overworked yourself," Lana said to Lacie who was fully awake.

"I didn't I still sleep and I feel better working don't even notice it at all."

"I can tell that you're sick. Just how many years did you stay at the castle?"

"I'm going to say 7 here maybe 8 lost count a long time ago."

"Yeah, and I think I know when you are overexerting yourself."

"I can have Mir heal me to be healthy again."

"I meant mentally. You are exhausted from everything so why not rest it's not like we are in a rush."

"Lana, you don't know when the chairman is going to find out that you and Cygnus are still alive."

"He probably knows that you torched the whole place down so he has nothing to prove that anyone is alive."

"I'm getting sleepy and it's cold out. Let's go back and go to sleep."

"Let's just sit here and gaze at the stars."

"I already looked at the stars."

"Just sit down and enjoy the peacefulness."

"I don't understand"

"I heard what happened to you during the last 5 months."

"Oh, was kind of hoping that you didn't hear about that."

"Well, I did and now I'm saying you need some real rest. Be at ease since you know that no one here is going to hurt me or Cygnus." Lacie sat down beside Lana who was gazing up at the stars. Lacie was getting sleepy and just fell asleep right beside Lana. Lana just smiled at the defenceless Lacie and just laid her head on her lap. The maid went up to Lana and Lana told her to be quiet because she knew that Lacie was a light sleeper.

"Your Highness, I don't think you should let a person like her taint you dress," She said in a disgusted voice.

"I told you to be quiet, Marie. I don't care what you think of her but don't you voice your opinions in front of her. Leave my sight right now and take care of Cygnus. I'll be here with Lacie." Lana ordered the maid in a firm voice. The maid left and Mir came up to them instead. He wrapped them around his body to make sure they didn't catch a cold for being outside. "Thank you, Mir. For being by Lacie's side when no one else was."

"Of course, I'll do anything for Lacie," Mir said in return to her. Lacie woke up and the sun was already up before her. She felt something soft on the back of her head and looked up at Lana's face. She got out of Lana's arms and Mir's wings and started working on the hut. After a few minutes, Hiccup came to help out as well Lacie showed Hiccup what to do on the second floor. Lacie was almost finished on the first floor just needed to add some other stuff. When Lacie was finished Hiccup was finishing up putting the walls for the hut. Even though Lacie never asked him to but she didn't push on the subject since he wasn't causing any trouble.

"So, Hiccup can you help me with the walls?" Lacie said to Hiccup as she was installing something in the ceiling.

"Aren't we finished with the walls?"

"No, it's the one to separate the room into two. So all you have to do is place the wall here while I tighten up the rollers from above okay?"

"Okay, I got it."

"You're going to have to that at least 6-8 times," Lacie said as she went up to the ceiling. They did this until Lacie was finished and started putting on another layer of wood in case something might get stuck in the rollers. She made the roof with the others help and they were all finished since half of the group did the interior while others did the rooftop. When everything was finished it took time to make some bridges and zip lines while Lacie was playing around in the forge. Lacie was working on the stuff to make it faster than having to bring up the zip lines over and over again. Lacie was in a slump and thought it was a good time for her to go flying around with Mir She also had to think of a way to keep Angel's wings from drying up. Lacie was looking around the island which amazed her until she found Hiccup and the others doing some sort of training with boats and other stuff. Lacie was amazed at how they performed well for some of them anyways. Lacie decided to stretch out Mir's wings to the fullest extent since he was resting most of his time She raced against her own time which wasn't as much as she thought since she didn't have a timer on her. When she was in the air she thought of something and asked Mir to bring her back to the forge. Lacie got off of him and started making something. "Mir, slowly burn in the forge okay?" Mir nodded and slowly added his fire in the pit. Lacie made individual rings over and over again until she made over 20 of them. She then made a bigger ring that was about to hold something in the middle. She stopped Mir from making more fire and began putting the rings together to make a long necklace. When they were all together she sanded them down and polished them to the point it was shiny. Lacie called Angel over and asked for him to break off a crystal. He gave her a tiny piece and Lacie cut herself with it letting the crystal absorb her blood making the once blue crystal all red. She made the crystal fit into the middle of the larger piece of the necklace and started to enchant it. When she was finished she placed it over Angel's neck and waited for its effects to come it. It took a while but when his wings were drying up the crystal shined and made mist around it.

"Thank you, Lacie," Angel said to her.

"At least that's out of the way I hope I can finish my hut before anything else happens." A couple weeks later and Lacie was finished with her hut and she figured that she'll add more to it when she get's the idea.

* * *

 **Ahhh I made it long again. Ahem anyways I have Lacie's hut all in my mind but I don't like spoiling it for you guys so I won't say a word to anyone even if ya beg. Cough cough tell me if I made it too detailed.**


	9. What is Lacie?

**People hello, I'm sorry for the late... update but writer's block is a pain if you guys know what I mean. SO ill make this one long enough for the two months I have neglected to write in this.**

"Alright, alright, I know it's my fault that this happened but I didn't think water would come sprouting out at full force when I dug a hole into the ocean." Lacie trying to get out of the mess she made when the water hit her hut. "I'll fix it no worries plus the water has already subsided I'll make other tunnels for the water to flow out. You guys might need it since your island isn't safe anymore. So just think of all that water under my hut is like a well."

"Hey, Lacie, the water is going down now," Mir said as he went up to her with his body still wet.

"Alright, Mir, you go and play with Demi and call Angel over."

"Yes, Lacie." Mir went flying off and Angel came back.

"Did you need me, Lacie?"

"Of course, I do." Lacie hoped on Angel and started flying into the tunnel but she was pulled back. Hiccup and the others seemed angry at her which she paid no mind. "Okay, what's up with you guys?" Lacie stopped Angel from taking off.

"It's just you say that we're friends but you keep to yourself a lot," Astrid said. Lacie thought about it and gave them a sign a real heavy one too.

"Can one of you actually stay underwater for a long time?" None of them answered which Lacie took their silence as a no. "Yeah, that's what I thought besides I'm just making this as an emergency exit for all of you. Not like the enemy is going to expect any of you to be popping out of the water." Lacie just running her tongue with ideas that probably made sense or not. "Though I didn't plan on having the pressure of the water to be so great that it went overboard in the tunnels. Guess, I'm going have to note that as well, hmm, it makes sense though but for the water to suddenly go over the hole..." Lacie started mumbling to herself which made everyone confused. "Oh, yeah any of you guys want to help out with my board." They all looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Just follow me." They went to her hut and there was a landing but something didn't seem right.

"So you brought us here to see your landing for your dragon," Snotlout said trying to point out the obvious.

"No just watch." Lacie ran towards the edge and stopped herself before she fell off the edge. The floor started moving by itself and went over to Lana's hut. When it stopped Lacie started waving from the other side and did the same thing. When she came back she was bombarded with questions.

"How did you do that?" Hiccup asked.

"You were just there a second ago."

"How did you make it?"

"It's not like a zip-line but it still goes fast."

"What. I could have made something like that."

"Oh-oh-oh, can I have one of those."

"Guys, calm down I need your help since I'm thinking that someone might get hurt when using this so I'm going to put up like a safety bar do people can hold onto when this thing goes." Lacie pointed out but can't really seem to find a good place to put it. "There's a safety net on the bottom in case, someone decides to do something stupid and fall off of it. I can totally see it happening so I'm leaving it there no matter what you guys say I'm not taking it down. Now I need to adjust the wires so the friction doesn't burn it off or make it less usable." Lacie started walking over to the wire until she was pulled back again.

"You are going to explain how this works right now."

"It's the same thing as a zip line but instead of holding it you stand on the board you see below and just lean your weight to make it move. The rollers on the wire should work in time but the problem is that the friction would bend the wire and get caught in the rollers. Hmm, maybe I should have made a trampoline then you could just drop down and just jump tp the other hut wait, wait, wait, that's even more dangerous. Nope, that idea is off the table."

"Lacie, would you quit your mumbling already?" Cygnus said to her.

"Huh, I was doing that again?" Lacie tried to play dumb but it didn't work on Cygnus.

"I know most of your ticks, Lacie, so don't play dumb with me."

"Yeah yeah sure sure."

"Say only one agreeing terms."

"Not like it matters about the appropriate manner or language here since no one is judging."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Lacie grumbled under her breath. "Yeah, whatever I still need help so you guys going to help me or are you just going to gawk at the board." They did gawk at the board and when Cygnus tried to help all she got were splinters. When everything was finished, they were relaxing especially Lacie since Cygnus kept running around trying to help in any way she could.

"Don't wake her, you might actually go to Valhalla this time."

"Come on, not once did she actually do anything for us. It's time for her to repay her debt."

"Astrid, she's sleeping right now so why not let her rest."

"She's been resting too many times to count Hiccup. She has to do her part as well you know or else the rest of the team is going to slack off like her."

"She has it rough, Astrid, just lets her be and you can say whatever you want to her tomorrow okay?"

"Would you quit defending her already, Hiccup, ever since she came here all you do is try and get closer to her."

"Astrid, there is nothing going on between us I promise."

"Then let me handle this right now." Astrid stormed off to where Lacie was sleeping and called out to her. "Hey, Lacie, you, me training room right now." Lacie looked at her half-asleep for a little bit, yawned and went back to sleep. Astrid didn't like this attitude Lacie was showing her and Astrid grabbed Lacie by the collar and lifted her up. "I'm talking to you and this is how you respond. I'm going to ask you once more. Come to the training room at once.

"If I go to this training room of yours would you stop bugging me," Lacie said as she grabbed onto the arm that was holding her up.

"Yes." Astrid dropped her but Lacie landed on her feet instead of falling to the ground. She followed Astrid to the training room and Hiccup followed them as well but not in plain sight. No, he was hiding a safe distance away from them so they wouldn't notice him.

"Okay, first off I need to teach you the basics of what we do here. You can't relax all day long since who knows who is coming after us."

"Question." Lacie interrupted her and this got on Astrid's nerves.

"What?" She said in an agitated voice.

"Who are your enemies? I need to know or else I might end up attacking the wrong people."

"They are the ones who kidnapped you."

"Oh, I see they are interesting you know when their huge skulls have such puny brains. It's unbelievable that they managed to get so strong. Wait, maybe the reason why they're so dumb is that they are all muscle heads. All muscle but no brains. That makes sense."

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Eh? You too. You guess need to get more knowledge."

"Why to gain knowledge if you can just use force to get what you want?"

"Just because you have power doesn't mean you can just carelessly use it. You need to learn where and when to use it. Don't go into a fight blindly watch from a distance, calculate it, simulate it and then you start attacking."

"Ugh, you sound like Hiccup."

"Any strategist would say the same words as me."

"Strategist?"

"Someone who does all the thinking on the battlefield. They are usually the ones who are really smart."

"Anyways, training. I want to see your skills while doing hand-to-hand combat no mercy."

"Eh? Are you sure? I mean I can hold myself back a little bit or maybe half."

"Are you mocking me?" Astrid got herself reach to launch at Lacie. "You're full of openings, Lacie." Astrid flung herself towards Lacie and she turned herself to the side and watch dust go up into the air as Astrid ground her feet against the floor making her landing smooth.

"I prefer to call myself defenseless. Makes people like you full of confidence." Astrid let out an angry scream and started charging towards Lacie and before Lacie could react she was on the floor with Astrid on top.

"This is exactly why you need training. You piss me off too." Lacie looked at Astrid for a moment and then she hit her in the jawline with her palm and Astrid was on the ground. Lacie didn't do anything else to Astrid. She was patting her clothes to get the dust off.

"I've been doing my own training while you guys weren't looking. It's not like I've been slacking off who do you think I am for crying out loud. Not if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some sleep since Cygnus would shut up about this island and places she has seen." Lacie walked off and Hiccup started running towards Astrid.

"Astrid! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay but what she did right now made me a little bit weak and stunned."

"I'll go talk to her and make sure this doesn't happen again."

"No Hiccup, just... stay with me for a bit, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Astrid."

Lacie walked slowly towards Mir and leaned against him.

"Is there something wrong, Lacie?"

"Just sleepy."

"You sure you don't want to move around since today is-"

"I know what today is that's why I'm sleeping!"

"Sorry, I was out of line."

"Don't be today is the worst day to be in a cheerful mood."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No just let me sleep." Lacie put a cloth over her face making the sun got on it and have her eyes not see the bright sun in the air. The darkness she was in at the moment was peaceful but also scary at the same time. Even though she wasn't particularly scared of the dark it also reminded her that she can't keep anything she holds dear close to her heart. She was made to not care about things but the more she stayed with Hiccup and the others the more she turned human and she couldn't have that. Not when the people who saved her are at risk she had to kill the emotions she was feeling at the moment and mentally prepare herself for anything. Then again this day was the death anniversary for her best friend and probably her first love, Kaname. He was there for her for only like 2 years and he wasn't as good as Lacie but she let him follow her around. Even though she did most things for him to go away he would always come back with his imaginary tail just wagging. Sometimes Lacie would go on missions for the headmaster and they would take days. Kaname didn't believe Lacie whenever she would leave for a family business since the missions were under the radar and the kingdom couldn't find out what they were up to since there is a spy within the academy. The last time she saw him was when the banquet for the top 10 to come together and battle it out to see the newest rankings. Lacie didn't attend since she was banned for the suspicion of going into the headmaster's belongings so he sent her to look at the war zone that completely wiped out the army in under 10 minutes to see if there were any traces of the new weapon. It was then that the academy was attacked by the chairman and since Lacie wasn't there she couldn't stop the students from killing off the ones who didn't swear loyalty to the new head of the academy. When she got back, there was no exaggeration of hell. They first thing she sees upon coming back to the academy were the bodies that hung on the fields. Some were still alive and were screaming in pain while some of the others were playing around with the corpses, some were eating it to gain more power.

Lacie woke up when her dream came to the part where the people had her caught and those smiles were imprinted in her brain. It was already night out and she didn't hear any chattering so she assumed that everyone was asleep. She went over to Mir and shook him awake when he woke she got on him and they started flying away from the island. What she didn't know was that Hiccup and Astrid were following her. After a couple hours, Lacie landed on top of a hill where there was nothing but ashes. She walked on while Hiccup and Astrid were right behind her.

"Where do you think she is going?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup.

"I don't know but I know that she has too many secrets hidden from us. We are supposed to be a team and yet she doesn't tell us about anything."

"You think she is going to kill us."

"I don't think she would since she hasn't killed us yet."

"You said yet."

"I know what I said but look at this place. There is nothing here."

"Maybe she has a secret hiding place here or maybe she is meeting someone here since this place you can't really ambush anyone."

"You're right, Astrid. Let's just see who she meets up with and this way you can trust her a little bit." Hiccup was punched in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Would you be quiet, her dragon can hear us?"

"I don't think I can not grunt in pain since your punches hurt."

"Would you stop being a girl for once?"

"Astrid, I trust her you don't trust her so what am I suppose to do?"

"Well, how about this? We follow her and see whatever she is hiding then we surround her and get all the answers we need."

"Fine, have it your way."

"You do know you guys have horrible stalking skills," Lacie said and they saw her on top of the rock they were hiding behind. "Seriously, Cygnus could tail me better than you guys. Also, really you guys only used one dragon that's going to be a lot of work getting back and doing training."

"Erm, how did you know?"

"Well, for one there is no one here so you can hear your footsteps no matter how light you put your weight on them and second even though it's dark you can definitely see the shadows of others."

"Well, you keep secrets."

"I have things to attend to."

"What kind of things? You never tell us anything about yourself."

"I don't have to if I don't really need to."

"No, people can't trust you if they don't know what you are or rather who."

"You want to know about me then follow me. Geez, for once can I take some time off and do things without explanation." Lacie walked away while they followed behind her looking at the ground. They reached a place that only had part of a building still up and Lacie walked straight in.

"Hey, you can't just enter a place like this," Hiccup said trying to stop her. Lacie didn't even stop herself so Hiccup grabbed her by the hand and Lacie just dragged him until he put his all in his strength. Lacie was pulled back and fell down. Astrid and Hiccup were both coughing because when Lacie fell down the ashes went up into the air making it go into their lung system.

"What do you want now?"

"You can't just go into a place like this. It isn't right to go into dead people's homes." Hiccup retorted.

"This is a school, though," Lacie said blankly.

"Lacie."

"Yes, Hiccup."

"How- how do you know that this place is a school?"

"Because I used to go to school here. That's how I know besides this place is also the place that I was exiled."

"Why is there nothing here?"

"I don't know, haven't been to this place since like 6 months ago."

"So what does that mean?"

"You know a lot can change. I don't know what happened but you should at least think about it."

"Well, knowing you...you might have burned down this place seeing how you brought the whole kingdom to the ground with Mir's skill of what again."

"It's a secret you must never know. If you didn't read about him then don't bother asking."

"Come on, Lacie, you said you'll talk about him and you never did."

"Can I have some peace for a moment?' Lacie walked through the field and scanned the area. She started walking to what was once a fountain and brought out a rose. She placed it down near it and stood there in peace. Astrid and Hiccup looked at her to see what she was doing but all they say was ash. Lacie turned around to look at Astrid and Hiccup. "So, what do you guys want?" She said nonchalantly as if nothing happened at all.

"Uhm, Lacie, you mind telling us why we are here?" Hiccup said as he looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Visiting an old friend of mine how about you guys? Following me all the way here I mean."

"There is no one here."

"Here I'll rephrase it. I'm visiting my dead friend who's birthday is today. Just paying him a happy birthday."

"That's weird, you normally ship off the body in a boat and fire arrows at it."

"No, what you do is weird. What I and most people do is dug a hole in the ground and dump the body in there. Then write the deceased name on a stone to make sure you are paying your respects to the right one."

"I never heard of that before."

"Yeah, so we better get back before anyone realizes that we are gone and think that we were kidnapped or something."

"Y-yeah let's do that." They got on their dragons and headed back to the Dragon's edge. When they got there it was already sunrise which means that Hiccup and Astrid had to patrol the area since it was their turn but Lacie said she'll take it since she was the one who made them stay up. Lacie started doing her rounds of the patrol and she didn't do this with just Mir. Angel and Demi came to help her since they had to do things independently. As Lacie was flying around with Mir, she noticed something in the air and tried to get a closer look. She grabbed out her binoculars and found a whole group of people coming towards the island in planes.

"Dammit, I expected them to come later. Come on, Mir, we have to warn the others." When Lacie and Mir reached the ground she ran towards the others shouting to get up. When she got them up she immediately went to Cygnus' side as well as Lana holding Cygnus close to her.

"What is going on here?" Hiccup said sheepishly.

"Well, if do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Please keep this as short as possible."

"Well, let's say those people who seem to be after Cygnus and Lana are coming here in about less than a minute."

"Wait, they have dragons too?"

"Nope, something far worse."

"What is something far worse than a dragon?"

"Mechanized weapons without the use of magic."

"Mecha- what?" Snotlout said. "If that thing is powerful I'm all up for it gimme."

"I don't think you'll like it as much when you see it." A huge ship came down landing near the shore of the waters and some on the hills that had nothing in their way. People started boarding off the ships and immediately went and surround Hiccup and the rest of the gang. When the surrounded them some people held out their hands and others guns. Lacie fingered her hand over a knife she had just forged but someone stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I gave them the order to shoot from even the slightest sight of a dangerous substance." A man in a white uniform came through the crowd and Lacie had her eyes glued to the person.

"Well, I don't think your people didn't understand since all of us are a dangerous substance."

"Don't be playing mind tricks you little brat."

"Hey, it's not my fault you fall for it all the time I mean really you got me in this position for how many times in how many days. Man, it's no wonder your boss didn't give you a promotion yet."

"Enough talk, I came here for the girl and her spawn now. Hand them over. May as well include yourself since you are the most priority threat here."

"And, if I say no Mr. Swort. What are you going to do about it?"

"How about I start killing your precious companions here one...by...one."

"How about I kill you right here and let your people watch you suffer a long and horrible death?"

"You don't have the guts to do that."

"Tell that to the whole kingdom that was burned to the ground."

"My family was in that place."

"I don't care. I really don't give a f*ck since you knew it was dangerous there and what did you do?"

"I was in another region doing missions."

"Did you send them a letter?"

"No."

"Exactly you didn't even care about them so don't come crying to me for some personal vendetta. You and only you are to blame for their deaths, not me. I just made it much easier." Lacie started whispering towards Mr. Swort. "By the way, I can tell you for sure that I made it quick and painless so no need to think that they were you know roasted alive and stuff. There is nothing there for you to collect okay?"

"You little-" Lacie twisted herself from his hands and gave him an uppercut to his chin. She stayed in that position until she heard a thud on the ground.

"Anyone next?" Lacie said towards the crowd but didn't wait for a reply. She jumped towards one of the gunners and stole the gun away with not as much struggle as she originally planned. She grabbed the blade that was under the barrel and broke it off to stab the person in his throat. She pointed the gun at one of the soldiers and let the body drop. Mr. Swort started coughing not noticing that Lacie placed the barrel on his head. "Any last words, Mr. Swort?"

"Yes, I do and that's what are you going to do when you finally realize that the ones you've been protecting are already under my control."

"That's a lie because all this is an illusion made by the one and only me."

"I don't believe you. Men! This woman is to be killed on sight immediately." They pointed cocked their guns to actually shoot the bullets and Lacie rolled her eyes. The first shot was fired in the first line and then the second line shot as the first line went to load their guns again. They kept going until there were no bullets left for them to shoot. Hiccup and the others couldn't believe their eyes on what they just say. How Lacie just died over something like this but as the dust cleared up there was Lacie still there with her foot on top of the person and a gun to his head.

"Well, now I suppose you don't have another way to get rid of me am I right. So what are you going to do with all those bullets on the ground? I can bring them up and shoot them back at the people you took so much care for in their training. I mean there is only like what 50 people here. There are also some people who are controlling those ships. So how about this I propose we do some regular fighting and if I win then you leave and tell your boss that you got nothing and if you win well I'll come with you without any resistance along with Cygnus and her mother as well as the maid."

"I don't trust you for a second."

"I won't do any tricks like magic just regular old fighting style. You and me since I know a little bit of fighting and well you fought like what 3... 4 wars with your bare hands so what do you say. I'll get my summoned beasts to just watch and not intervene."

"I still don't trust you." Lacie just looked at Mr. Swort and Hiccup coughed to get their attention. All the guns were pointed at him and he raised up his hands.

"Woah. I just wanted to give them an idea." He said trying not to show them fear.

"And what is this plan of yours?" Mr. Swort said as Lacie yawned showing Mr. Swort an opening and slapped the barrel away from his head. The gun shot and Lacie quickly refilled it but before she s=could point it Mr. Swort's tripped her and she was on the ground. The gun was grabbed out of her hand and she rolled over before he could shoot her. Lacie got up and skidded on the floor under his legs and right behind him. She laced her arms around his neck and put her legs around his waist so she would get off so easily. He grabbed her arms and tried to get them off as soon as possible but it was not working so he dropped himself to the ground. Lacie bit her lip when her back impacted the ground and also having an overweight man pressed up against her rib cage. "Guys stop that or else someone might be seriously injured."

"Tell that to her, she's the one that's about to make me die here."

"I'll twist your neck and you'll never see the daylight again."

"Try it b*tch." Hiccup and the others pried Lacie off of Mr. Swort before she would really kill him.

"Guys, just listen to me. There's an arena here and no dragon can get in and there won't be any interference."

"Fine but we need a ref and they have to be neutral so it would be fair."

"Please, Randal, no one here is on mutual terms they either fight wit your side or not at all." Lacie retorted. "Just make it a match where in order to win the loser loses conscious."

"Fine, but don't come begging for your life to end the match."

"I don't even know the word beg."

"I'll break you slowly that you'll never want to involve yourself in a fight ever again."

"Then you'll have to kill me if you don't want to see me fight again."

"We'll see about that." Randal and Lacie walked away from each other until it was time for them to start the fight. Lacie asked Mir to heal her of any wounds and since it wasn't against the rules. Well, there weren't any rules in the fight so they would have to deal with them later. When it was time for the match Hiccup was the one to judge it since it was his plan. Lacie and Randal walked to the middle of the ring and stared each other in the eyes. Hiccup started stating the rules.

"There is no time limit to this fight. In order to become the winner, their opponent has to be unconscious. You may not use weapons and you may not kill each other."

He raised his hand as Lacie and Randal took their positions. When his hand fell down the match began and Lacie immediately pushed herself backward before he could grab her. She slid on the ground making the ground come up in dust. Randal burst through the dust the second it came up and grabbed Lacie's head with his whole hand and plunged it to the ground. When the dust cleared up, everyone saw that Lacie on the ground as Randal was kneeling beside her with his hand on her face. Lacie was struggling a little bit but she took her foot and slammed it into the back of his head. He loosened his grip a little bit and she brought her leg forward where it went to his throat. She then put some weight on her leg and brought him down to the ground where she could bash his head with her other leg. She only got a few hits on him before he got himself out of that mess. She scrambled to get herself on her feet. Without any patience, she ran straight ahead towards Randal without any guard. She grabbed him by the waist and held on while Randal laughed at the fact of Lacie trying to make him move. He held his fists together and brought them up to the sky. Without a moment wasted he dropped his hands and as they were falling Lacie carried him and arched her back so his head would hit the ground. Her back was a perfect arch and she let him go. His body dropped but he didn't lose consciousness right away. He was weakly getting up and Lacie took that chance to attack him but he kicked her with full force. Lacie flew all the way to the other side of the wall but she got off quickly and spat out blood. She wiped away the blood hanging from her lips and smiled as if she was enjoying this fight with every fiber in her body. Lacie went straight up to Randal and started throwing punches and he did the same and this fight lasted a while. Lacie was thrown from a distance and her body hit the ground multiple times and she went limp. Cygnus yelled out Lacie's name and tried to enter the arena but was stopped by everyone else. Randal went up the body and was about to check if she was really down until Lacie used her hands to spin herself while her legs tripped Randal making him go unstable for a bit. Lacie started running towards him and as he tried to throw a punch she grabbed onto it and hit him in the jawline with her palm and brought him to the ground. She got on top of him and took her hand and quickly slapped him with her knuckles making him lose consciousness. With that, the match had ended and she didn't have enough strength to hold herself up and was about to fall until Hiccup caught her.

"Lacie is the winner of this match so grab your fighter and leave this island as it clearly stated in this match. You are to turn a blind eye on this and pretend you didn't see anything." The soldiers looked at each other and then back at Randal who wasn't even awake yet and just nodded. They grabbed him and started walking back to their ships as well as the dead body of the other kid. Hiccup and the others brought Lacie to her hut and they were amazed at what it looked like. They had never been inside since Lacie was rarely in it and also she told them not to enter unless it was absolutely necessary. There wasn't much inside her place just a bed and a couple of tables that had other things on them. There were curtains, rugs, and even furniture but it looked like it was hardly used. They placed her down on the bed and the girls got the guys to leave the hut since they were going to check out her wounds. That means they were going to take off her clothes to examine her injuries since Lacie had a good way of hiding the pain and pretending that she was fine. Once the clothes were off, there were so many colors that most of her body didn't seem to be her natural color. There were fresh bruises and cuts that were there and it wasn't from the fight earlier.

"What the heck is all this?" Astrid said in amazement. "I'm surprised she can still walk with these kind of wounds."

"That's because she has Mir healing her but something must have happened to make her forget about it," Cygnus said as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"I can't do a thing for her while here she is risking her life as if it's disposable. She has her own life too so why is she throwing it all away for the royal family." Lana placed a hand on Cygnus' shoulder.

"Cygnus..." Lana said in a soft voice but Cygnus didn't let her finish.

"No! No, mom, you can't say anything that'll make all this better. It was you and father who made her this way. She could have been living her life somewhere but no ever since the kidnapping, father always bring up her failure each time something goes wrong. You mother just rely on her on the small stuff and where were you guys when she was at school being pushed around because she didn't have a sacred beast."

"Cygnus, you didn't know this was going to happen. We didn't know it was gong to happen either. She had sworn her loyalty until she dies and she knew the risks when she swore that oath."

"So I am the one at fault then."

"Cygnus, that's not what I mean."

"If I hadn't been so spoiled into choosing my own guard Lacie wouldn't have to live this way." Mir came into the room and looked at them they didn't notice him until he nudged his head through to look at Lacie. Demy was on his head and when he witnessed Lacie's body not moving at all he was about to go into a panic until Angel came. He took Demy and went as far as possible.

"I can fix this you know," Mir said as he goes to heal her but the process was long. After a few minutes has passed Mir was tired and only some of her injuries were healed. Lacie groaned in pain for a bit and mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Kaname, it's my fault you died." There a tear slipped from the corner of her eye and onto the couch. They all looked at Mir who was about to go to sleep since he used most of his energy trying to heal the wounds.

"Mir, don't fall asleep. We have questions." Cygnus said as she shook Mir but it was no good. They were all left in wondering who Lacie was talking about and why does she have so many injuries from before the fight.


	10. Ending this

Hi guys I have stopped writing Httyd the onyx dragon since I have run out of ideas and well I'm focusing more on relife, my friends fanfic, and RWBY and well my studies are also in this since I can't afford to fail any classes so hopefully you guys don't take it out on me so much since I'm dropping this story. If any of you guys want to continue on this story then be my guest just message me if ya want to. Sorry to you readers who were reading this and again I'm sorry for dropping this.


End file.
